Dark Exorcist
by Shimizu-sama
Summary: Une église cachant des secrets inavouable à l'humanité. Une soul society beaucoup plus ignorante qu'elle ne le croit. Et un être exceptionnel qui naîtra cependant un ennemi redoutable apparaîtra aussi. Qui gagnera la bataille ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous je vous présente mon bébé intitulé: Dark Exorcist c'est une histoire qui met apparu comme ça en écoutant une chanson et j'ai voulu la partager avec vous :). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. **

**Bisous bisous :)**

**Shimizu-sama**

* * *

**Résumé**

Oubliez que Renji a existé entant que Shinigami, ici il n'a jamais été le fukutaicho du capitaine Kuchiki. Il ne connaît ni Ichigo Kurosaki ni même Rukia Kuchiki et encore moins la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo, ce n'est qu'un simple humain de 19 ans qui va à la fac comme tout le monde. Sa vie se résume à aller en cours pour devenir éditeur, écrire et composer des chansons sous le nom de Zabimaru pour payer ses études et son appartement et faire des allez et retour à l'hôpital à cause de sa maladie.

La soul society quant à elle se remet doucement de la guerre contre Aizen, toute les divisions sans exception ont subis de lourd dégât. Ichigo, lui est devenu le capitaine de la 5ème division et Rukia a été promu fukutaicho de la 13ème division. Tout se réorganise petit à petit. Mais une menace bien pire les attends et ils ne sont pas formés pour un tel combat. Qui viendra à leur secours ? Tel est la question !

Au fin fond des âges 10 humains héritèrent du don suprême mais au fil des temps ce don c'est effrité pour quasiment disparaître. Cependant un nouvel air de ténèbres s'apprête à s'abattre encore une fois sur l'humanité et même les Shinigami sont impuissant face à cette menace qui est bien de trop étrangère pour eux. Après tout comment combattre quelque chose que nous ne connaissons pas et dont nous n'avons aucun moyen pour nous défendre ? Néanmoins l'église sait. Elle sait même beaucoup de chose mais elle ignore une chose. Où est la seule personne suffisamment puissante pour rayer de la carte une bonne fois pour toute cette menace.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Je regarde le ciel, rien n'est plus important que le temps lui-même. J'aimerais en avoir plus mais je n'ai pas cette chance. Je me sens perdu, démuni. Tout ce que j'ai construit s'effondre petit à petit et je ne peux que regarder en spectateur. J'ai si mal, j'aimerais pleurer et hurler ma peine…mais mes forces m'abandonnes de jour en jour. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Comment vous faire comprendre qu'au fond de moi je suis vide ? Il n'y a plus rien désormais à par un néant sans fin. Mon cœur c'est brisé en mille morceaux tel le cristal percutant le marbre. Les fleurs se fanes près de moi mais je n'y prêtes plus attention, après tout je vais bientôt m'endormir d'un sommeil où on ne se réveille plus jamais. Devrais-je avoir peur ? Pleurer ? Ou simplement attendre la fin sans siller ? Je ne suis pas terrifier face à la meurt. Oh non ! Je la regarderais en face, elle et sa faux. Je ne baisserai pas les yeux ! C'est un plaisir que je ne lui accorderai pas. Les hommes ont des défauts et des qualités et c'est avec courage et détermination que je l'affronterai. Quand au fait de pleurer, cela mais impossible. Mes yeux sont trop secs pour accomplir un tel acte. Attendre…Oui il ne me reste qu'à attendre la fin. De toute façon il y a une fin à tout. Les gens meurs c'est ainsi. La vie est une belle fatalité. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas maintenant ? Toi la faucheuse de toutes ces âmes en peine. Aimes-tu voir souffrir les gens qui attendent que leurs heures soient venues. Oh oui tu aimes les regarder se perdre dans la folie, tu aimes les entendre hurler à bout de souffle la nuit, étouffé par la peur de ta faux, tu aimes regarder ces larmes ruisseler sur leur joue, mais as-tu seulement un cœur ? Peut-être pas, après tout tu es la faucheuse, pourquoi aurais-tu un cœur ? Cela t'es inutile si on y réfléchit bien, la seule chose dont tu as besoin, c'est ta si précieuse faux. Mais que ferais-tu si je te la retirais ? Serais-tu aussi démuni que moi à cette instant ? Imagines tu seulement d'être un jour séparé d'elle ? Comprendrais tu le mal que cela nous fait d'être séparé de notre vie ? Mon âme est lasse de t'attendre dans le froid et l'obscurité. Il est vrai que cela ne me dérange pas vraiment mais à force de patienter sans fin, on s'ennui et surtout quand nous sommes seuls. Personne ne viendra nous étreindre et nous rassurer dans se gouffre car personne n'a jamais osée te défier, toi la mort qui nous ronge au plus profond de nous même. Bien souvent on essaye de penser à un paradis après la mort mais à mon simple avis cela n'est que pur chimère. Je dirais plutôt que c'est une sorte de conte pour rassurer les femmes, les hommes et les enfants qui se rapproche du précipice. L'église ne nous nourrit que de précepte, de prière, d'abstinence et de peur. Peur de finir en Enfer, mais existe-t-il réellement ou est il lui aussi que pur chimère pour empêcher les hommes de commettre des actes irréparables. Peut-on se permettre de juger un sujet dont nous ne connaissons presque rien ? L'église croit-elle vraiment à de telles absurdités ? On peut dire que oui mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle cache bien plus de chose qu'elle ne pourrait le faire croire. Oh oui elle sait beaucoup plus de chose mais le cache au monde des humains, car nous ne sommes justement QUE des humains.


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever sur Tokyo et un jeune étudiant encore endormit était enroulé dans sa couette où on ne pouvait qu'apercevoir une masse rouge de cheveux. Soudain le réveille à ses côtés ce mit à sonner, lui décrochant un magnifique grognement. C'est avec une mauvaise foie non dissimulé qu'il l'éteignit et sortit de son lit pour se doucher. L'eau le détendit légèrement mais des marques rouges étaient visibles sur sa peau légèrement halé, comme ci quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'avait griffé dans son sommeil. Il est vrai que depuis plusieurs nuit il ne dormait pas très bien, ses rêves habituellement calmes c'étaient transformés en cauchemars terrifiants et à chaque réveille des griffures et autres marquaient son corps. Prit d'un soudain malaise, il s'appuya au mur de la douche et se laissa glisser au sol. Des flashs de son cauchemar défilaient sous ses yeux clos. Des ombres aux mains crochues voulaient l'attrapés pour l'emmener avec eux dans les ténèbres sans fin. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus haché, et la tête lui tournait puis par sa simple volonté, il se releva et cogna contre le mur.

« _Non je ne veux pas qu'elles m'entraînent là-bas. Il en est hors de question ! Je résisterai jusqu'au bout_.»

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Depuis ses 18 ans c'est-à-dire il y a un an de cela tout avait basculé dans sa vie, d'abord l'apparition d'une maladie inconnue qui le détruisait de l'intérieur puis ensuite ces cauchemars sans fin et pour conclure parfois il entendait des voix. Il y a vraiment des jours où il a l'impression de devenir fou et bon à enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Malgré tous ses tourments, il continuait son petit train-train de vie sans montrer à ses amis le malaise qui l'habitait constamment. Ainsi il se releva avec difficulté et sortit de sa douche pour aller s'habiller en vitesse. Il regarda rapidement l'heure et constata qu'il était légèrement en retard, c'est donc sans avoir prit la peine de manger qu'il partit directement à la fac. Arrivé devant celui-ci il salua ses amis chaleureusement avant de partir en cours en compagnie de son ami d'enfance : Hayate Yoshita.

-Tu as une sale tête ce matin, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui ! Souffla Renji. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mal dormis tout simplement.

-Tu sais j'ai bien remarqué que depuis quelques mois tu n'es pas dans ton assiette. Dis-moi la vérité s'il te plait.

Renji baissa la tête ne voulant pas affronter de regard son ami. Comment faire ? Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il allait sûrement bientôt mourir et en rajouter en lui disant qu'il faisait des cauchemars terribles la nuit. Finalement il releva la tête et déclara d'une toute petite voix.

-Je…Je fais des cauchemars ces derniers temps et quand je me réveille je suis encore plus fatigué que le soir d'avant.

-Et c'est quoi comme cauchemar ?

Voyant que son ami, Renji, ne dirais rien de plus, il passa son bras sur ses épaules dans une accolade chaleureuse.

-Tu sais s'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne va pas-tu peux toujours m'en parler. Je ne te jugerai pas.

-Je le sais Hayate mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler pour le moment.

-Comme tu voudras. Je ne te force à rien. Allez viens faut qu'on aille s'installer à nos places.

-Oui. En faite elle est où Aoi ?

-Bonne question ! Je n'en ai aucune idée, elle doit surement être en retard.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'installèrent et que le cours d'Italien débuta dans un silence presque religieux. Renji quant à lui n'écouta pas du tout le cours étant donner qu'il était de toute façon polyglotte. Hayate lui par contre écoutait attentivement même s'il parlait lui aussi couramment l'italien, il préférait faire comme ci le cours l'intéressait. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son ami et était aux aguets constamment. La patience était l'une de ses grandes qualités mais quand la santé de son ami était en jeu ce trait de caractère avait tendance à disparaître. La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volé sur une Aoi toute essoufflée ce qui eu le résultat de faire sursauter notre pauvre Renji. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air courroucé.

- Excusez-moi monsieur de mon retard.

-Posez donc votre justificatif sur mon bureau et allez vous assoir dans le silence.

-Oui monsieur !

Elle se précipita vers ses deux amis qui levèrent les yeux au ciel face à son excentricité et son exubérance maladives. Aoi avait toujours tendance à ce faire remarquer, autant dans le bon sens que dans le mauvais. Malheureusement pour eux !

-Hey ! Les gars ça roule ?

-Soit plus discrète Aoi s'il te plait !

-Roh arrête de faire ton rabat-joie, Hayate.

Renji les regarda se lancer des joutes verbales avec un sourire mélancolique coller aux lèvres. _« Ils vont beaucoup me manquer. »_ pensa-t-il. Ses yeux se volèrent et des images recommencèrent à défiler devant ceux-ci, mais cette fois il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de ses sens. Tout était noir autour de lui, les ombres l'oppressaient et le tirait dans tous les côtés, comme ci elles se disputaient un morceau de viande de premier choix. Renji s'exhorta à respirer calmement et à se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur la réalité, après tout ce n'était qu'un très désagréable souvenir de ses cauchemars rien de plus. Mais rien à faire il n'arrivait pas à en sortir, la panique commença à le gagner et il se recroquevilla dans les ténèbres se balançant d'avant en arrière pour essayer de se calmer. Il ne devait pas avoir peur ! La peur est une preuve de faiblesse !

_« Mais elle fait aussi partit de l'humanité. Tout le monde ressent de la peur au moins une fois dans sa vie, Renji. » _

_« Qui…Qui es-tu ? Où es-tu ? Pourquoi ta voix me rassure et les autres me terrifient ? »_

_« Parce que je suis une partie de toi, une partie de ton âme. Je ne suis pas là pour te causer du tord mais pour t'aider jeune ami. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas. Une âme ne parle pas, alors comment ? »_

_« Tu as tant de questions mais peu de temps pour entendre les réponses. De plus tu n'es pas encore près à entendre certaines vérités et réalités. »_

_« Hum…De toute façon je vais mourir alors à quoi bon attendre ces soit distantes réponses. »_

_« Tu sais la mort n'est que le début du commencement. »_

_« Parles-tu toujours à demi mot ? »_

_« Non rassure toi. »_

_« Comment appels tu ? »_

_« Tu le sais. »_

Renji se gratta la tête nerveusement, décidemment il perdait vraiment la tête. Comment pourrait-il savoir comment une voix dans sa tête se nomme. Soudain il se rendit compte que les ombres c'étaient éloignées de lui.

_« Il est temps pour toi de te réveiller à présent mais nous nous reverrons bientôt mon jeune ami. »_

Puis plus rien, la voix avait disparue et les ténèbres autour de lui également. Ils avaient été remplacés par une lumière aveuglante. Lumière qui provenait de la lampe au dessus de lui. Renji cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'y habituer. Il essaya de se redresser mais étant trop faible il ne parvint même pas à bouger au moins d'un centimètre. C'est une main rassurante qui lui intima de ne pas s'agiter. Renji releva la tête vers le propriétaire de cette fameuse main et tomba nez à nez avec son médecin qui le regarda avec une pointe de tristesse au fond des yeux.

-Bonjours Abaraï-Kun ? Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Vidé…Je me sens vidé.

-Vous permettez ?

Renji hocha la tête et se laissa ausculter par son médecin. Dès qu'il l'avait reconnu, il avait comprit qu'il se retrouvait encore une fois à l'Hôpital général de Tokyo face au docteur Ryuken Ishida. Celui-ci est à la base le directeur de l'hôpital de Karakura mais il y a un an, un des médecins qui avait découvert qu'il était atteint d'une maladie inconnue avait fait appel à ce fameux directeur qui c'était déplacé pour constater de lui-même l'état du pauvre étudiant. C'est ainsi que Ryuken Ishida le médecin le plus froid du Japon était devenu son médecin personnelle. La froideur de celui-ci n'avait jamais perturbé Renji qui au contraire se sentait en confiance et en sécurité avec lui, mais à chaque fois que le médecin le touchait, il ressentait comme une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Il avait souvent l'impression que Ishida-sensei n'était pas qu'un simple médecin et directeur d'un hôpital, mais il ne préférait pas s'y attarder, après tout cela ne le regardait pas.

-Je suis désolé de vous annoncer ça Abaraï-Kun mais malheureusement votre état à empiré et il n'est plus possible pour vous de quitter l'hôpital.

-Combien de temps me reste t-il sensei ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment je dirais maximum un mois voir deux avec un peu de chance.

-Bien merci. Cela fait-il longtemps que je suis hospitalisé ici ?

-A vrai dire vous êtes tombé dans le coma peu après que votre cœur est arrêter de battre dans votre salle de classe, vos amis on paniqués et ils ont eux le bon réflexe de vous faire un massage cardiaque en attendant les secours. On ma ensuite prévenu de votre état critique et j'ai demandé votre transfère dès que possible dans mon Hôpital. Cela fait donc 13 jours que vous êtes ici sachant qu'il a fallu attendre 5 jours avant de vous transporter ici.

-So ka… Et mes amis ?

-Ils ont eux une grosse frayeur et sont restés auprès de vous constamment. Ils vont êtres heureux d'apprendre que vous vous êtes enfin réveillé. D'ailleurs ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Bien évidemment je ne leur ai rien dis sur votre état de santé, ce qui a énervée votre amie, Takeya-san.

-Oh… Excusez-la, Aoi est une gentille jeune fille mais c'est une véritable boule de nerf.

-Tout le contrait de votre ami, Yoshita-san.

-En effet, mais cela équilibre notre petit groupe ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

-Je vais vous laisser, reposez vous un peu en attendant.

Renji hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et se perdit dans ses pensées. Cette voix le tracassait toujours autant. Celle-ci lui avait dit qu'il connaissait son prénom mais comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Cependant au fond de lui il savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais comment s'en souvenir ? C'est sur ces questions qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil réparateur et sans cauchemar.

* * *

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 1**

**Dite moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait j'ai besoin d'avis pour savoir si cela vous plait ou pas**

**Merci de me lire et rendez vous au prochain chapitre **

**Bisous **


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

A son réveille ses deux amis étaient à son chevet et l'observaient avec un regard empli de soulagement. Soulagement qui sera très certainement de très courte durée quand il leur annoncera qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Renji ouvrit ses bras en grand pour les accueillir, Hayate et Aoi lui sauta de suite dessus.

-Aoi…Hayate…Je suis heureux de vous revoir mais pourquoi être venu ici. Vous avez loupés beaucoup de cours par ma faute.

-Baka ! Tu as faillis mourir et tu oses nous dire ça. Mais tu n'es vraiment pas bien dans ta tête ! hurla Aoi.

-Ne cris pas comme ça ! Renji vient juste de se réveiller et après ce qui lui est arrivé, il a besoin de calme et de repos et non pas d'une hystérique. Veux tu qu'il meurt parce qu'il aura fait un autre arrêt cardiaque ?

Aoi baissa la tête honteuse. Son plus grand défaut résidait dans son impulsivité maladive. Elle agissait toujours sans réfléchir sous le coup de ses émotions, ce qui en général lui faisait récolter un nombre incalculable d'ennui. Mais heureusement il y avait toujours eu Renji pour la sortir de là avec ses techniques combats assez spectaculaires et Hayate avec sa sagesse. Même si Renji faisait parfois l'imbécile sans cervelle, il n'en restait pas moins intelligent et modeste. Cependant il est vrai que depuis un an il c'était calmé devenant ainsi quelqu'un de légèrement renfermé sur lui-même et parfois on pouvait ressentir une profonde tristesse en lui qu'il camouflait toujours par une blague ou un sourire charmeur. Elle l'adorait réellement et ses deux amis étaient sa seule famille. Si elle venait à perdre l'un d'entre eux, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. C'est ainsi qu'elle bégaya maladroitement des excuses.

-Renji… Je suis sincèrement désolée de mettre emportée mais tu m'as… Ou plutôt tu nous as fais très peur. Je t'interdis de mourir ! Promet moi de ne plus jamais nous faire une telle frayeur.

Ce fut au tour de Renji de baisser la tête. Son cœur lui fit un mal de chien, il avait l'impression qu'il se déchirait sous l'assaut meurtrie de son âme en peine. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur mentir et de leur cacher plus longtemps son état de santé. Mais comment avouer qu'on va mourir à ceux qui représente tant en son cœur ? Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait ses amis, il pleura à chaude larme devant eux.

Hayate et Aoi le regardèrent avec étonnement. Que se passait-il pour que Renji se mette ainsi à pleurer ? Son état était il si grave ? Allait-il mourir ? C'est à ce moment qu'ils réalisèrent que leur ami avait toujours encaissé sans rien leur dire et qu'aujourd'hui il craquait sous la pression. Sans un mot de sa part ils comprirent que Renji était condamné à rejoindre le royaume des morts. Des larmes coulèrent également sur leurs joues tout en serrant plus fort leur frère de cœur dans leurs bras. Ils devaient être fort pour lui et le soutenir. Oui ils l'accompagneraient jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse son dernier soupir.

Au bout de quelques minutes et voir même d'heures, ils se séparèrent de lui et le regardèrent dans les yeux. Une forte détermination se lisait sur le visage d'Hayate et d'Aoi, quant à Renji il les regarda avec un petit sourire mélancolique. Même s'il avait sentit que ses deux amis avaient compris qu'il allait bientôt mourir, il se devait de le leur dire de vive voix. Malheureusement quand il voulu parler, une quinte de toux le prit et il se mit à cracher du sang. Prise de panique Aoi se précipita dans le couloir et appela de l'aide. Tout de suite des infirmières arrivèrent et les firent sortir. Ils durent attendre plus d'une heure avant de pouvoir retourner auprès de lui. Ils furent choqués en voyant le teint pâle de Renji, Aoi dû retenir ses larmes pour ne pas faire de la peine à son ami qui était déjà suffisamment dans un sal état. Hayate passa un bras réconfortant sur ses épaules et lui déposa un tendre baisé sur sa tempe.

-Ne faite pas cette tête je ne suis pas encore mort. Il m'en faut plus pour me tuer et puis je n'aurais plus le plaisir d'écouter vos joutes verbales.

Renji avait prononcé sa tirade avec un petit sourire mais le cœur ni était pas et cela se voyait. Un silence de plomb c'était installé dans la petite chambre d'hôpital. Cependant il décida de rompe se calme si peu coutumier en présence d'Aoi et c'est d'un ton sérieux qu'il débuta son discours improvisé mais pas moins réfléchis.

-Je vais faire vite et simple. Je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de question et que vous devez vous dire que je vous cache énormément de choses. Il faut dire que je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter et je n'avais pas le courage de vous en parler. Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus le choix, je ne peux pas nier la vérité et je ne peux pas vous mentir mais surtout je ne VEUX pas vous mentir. Je comprendrais si vous m'en voulez à la suite de ce que je vais vous révéler à mon sujet, mais sachez que je n'ai pas fais ça parce que je n'avais pas confiance en vous car cela serai totalement faux, néanmoins vous devez comprendre qu'il y a certaines choses qui sont dure à dire. Je voulais seulement vous protéger de ce qui m'arrivait.

Renji fit une pause et souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage car en ce moment il en avait grand besoin. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de trouver la meilleure formulation pour ce qu'il allait dévoiler à ses amis mais il faut bien le dire, il n'y a pas de bonne solution à cela. Il les rouvrit donc et continua d'un ton beaucoup plus faible et tremblant que précédemment.

-Comme vous l'avez remarqués…Depuis à peu près un an, je ne suis…Plus le même. Autant dans mon comportement que dans mon caractère. Je ne suis plus le jeune homme bagarreur toujours près pour une baston. Disons que je me suis assagis mais de force. Je suis beaucoup plus calme, je m'énerve moins vite et parfois on a même l'impression que je me fou du monde qui m'entour à cause de mon masque indifférence. Vous m'avez souvent fait remarquer que j'avais quelques fois comme une aura sombre autour de moi mais que cela restait qu'une impression. Néanmoins vous aviez raison même si à chaque fois je détournais le sujet. De plus vous avez pût constater que plus le temps passe plus je me fatigue au point d'avoir des cernes violettes sous les yeux, un teint plus pâle que d'habitude et plus aucune force. Pour être honnête au début quand on ma annoncé que j'étais gravement malade, je n'ai pas voulu y croire, pour moi cela n'était pas possible, je ne comprenais pas ! Mais plus ça allait et plus je faisais des allées fréquents à l'hôpital. Cependant j'ai toujours réussis à vous cacher que je me rendais continuellement là-bas, même si je suis sûr que vous ne me croyaient pas quand je vous disais que j'avais un soit disant rencart ou que je prétextais un rendez-vous urgent pour les nouvelles chansons que j'avais écrites et composées. Part ailleurs j'ai commencé à travailler dans la musique à ce moment là car je ne pouvais pas faire un travaille physique ni même un travaille qui me demandais de tenir toute une journée ou demi journée sans pouvoir m'allonger à un moment donné. Aller en cours était une vrai torture pour moi mais j'étais toujours heureux de venir car je pouvais vous voir et cela me faisais du bien. D'autre part les chansons me permettaient d'évacuer mes émotions à travers une mélodie, une chanson. Comme je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache que j'étais un auteur compositeur j'ai choisis de prendre un pseudonyme. Un jour j'ai fais un rêve, j'étais dans une forêt étincelante, c'était magnifique, je me sentais si bien et je courrais après un babouin avec une queue de serpent, puis il c'est arrêté dans une clairière près d'une petite rivière. Doucement il c'est retourné vers moi et j'ai murmuré son prénom : Zabimaru. C'est ainsi que je me suis surnommé par la suite.

Renji se stoppa à nouveau, comme s'il avait eu une révélation. _« Qui…Qui es-tu ? Où es-tu ? Pourquoi ta voix me rassure et les autres me terrifient ? »_

_« Parce que je suis une partie de toi, une partie de ton âme. Je ne suis pas là pour te causer du tord mais pour t'aider jeune ami. »_

Une partie de moi...Une partie de mon âme. Ne dit on pas que les rêves sont parfois le reflet de notre subconscient, de notre âme. _« Comment appels tu ? »_

_« Tu le sais. »_

Tu te nommes Zabimaru. Oui, c'est ça ! Tu t'appels Zabimaru. Il savait maintenant, mais comment est-ce possible ? Renji soupira et décida de remettre cela à plus tard, il devait avant tout finir son explication.

-Ainsi j'ai réussis à gagner ma vie correctement pour me payer mes études et mon appartement. Et puis j'ai appris à profiter de ma vie et de ce qu'elle avait à m'offrir. Mais mise à part que je suis atteins d'une maladie inconnue jusqu'alors qui me tue en me détruisant de l'intérieur, ce n'est hélas pas la seule cause de ma fatigue. Comme je l'ai dis à Hayate, la nuit je fais des cauchemars affreux. Je suis quelques parts où il fait sombre autour de moi et des ombres aux mains crochues essayent de m'attirer vers eux. Parfois en plus de ces ombres j'entends les crient et les plaintes de gens. C'est horrible mais le plus bizarre c'est que quand je me réveille le matin, il y a des marques de griffures et des hématomes sur une bonne partie de mon corps. Chaque soir j'essaye de ne pas m'endormir mais je suis tellement fatigué que je finis par sombrer et mes tourments recommencent encore et encore. Quand j'ai fais mon arrêt cardiaque en classe cela avait recommencé, je me sentais happé dans les ténèbres par ces fameuses ombres mais au moment où je perdais tout espoir de m'en sortir une voix douce et puissante à la fois c'est élevé et les a éloignées de moi. Je lui ai posé beaucoup de question mais il ne m'a répondu qu'a demi mot mais avant qu'il parte je lui ai demandé comment il s'appelait et il m'a seulement dit que je le savais. A ce moment je n'avais pas compris mais aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé. Il se nomme Zabimaru. Cela peu paraître étrange mais je sais désormais qu'il me protège et je peux même dire que c'est grâce à lui si j'ai encore la possibilité de vous parler en cet instant. Seulement même s'il m'a en quelque sorte sauvé la vie une fois, je ne pense pas qu'il pourra le faire d'ici un mois ou deux avec un peu de chance car c'est le délai qu'il me reste à vivre et j'aimerais que vous ne changiez pas votre comportement envers moi. Je voudrais juste que vous restiez vous-même en ma présence. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié mais seulement de nos éclats de rire d'autrefois. Voilà vous savez tout maintenant.

Renji rebaissa ensuite la tête pour finalement se cacher sous ses draps. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter leur regard. Sûrement de peur d'y lire de la pitié, de la colère dû à son silence pendant un an et de la peur d'être rejeté et prit pour un fou. Cependant se fut tout le contraire. Hayate et Aoi c'était observé pendant plusieurs minutes comme s'ils communiquaient mentalement et vinrent rejoindre Renji en s'asseyant au bord du lit. C'est Hayate qui prit la parole en premier. Son ton était calme et apaisant.

-On ne te prend pas pour un dingue tout droit sortit de l'asile psychiatrique, Renji. Nous te croyons et nous serons toujours auprès de toi. Aoi et moi-même comprenons aisément que cela a dû être très dur pour toi autant pour encaisser ta maladie que pour nous l'avoir cacher sans avoir personne pour qui en parler, a part bien sûr ton médecin mais cela n'est pas pareil que de se confier à un ami. Pour nous ce qui compte c'est qu'aujourd'hui tu nous a dis la vérité et tu n'as pas cherché à nous mentir. De plus nous ne comptons pas changer notre comportement et nous ne ressentons pas de la pitié à ton égard mais une immense tristesse. Tu es notre ami et nous ne voulons pas te perdre ce qui est normal. Dans tous les cas nous te soutiendrons du mieux que nous le pouvons. Repose toi à présent nous en reparlerons plus tard. Ce qui compte c'est que tu essayes de reprendre au moins un minimum de force.

Hayate ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répliquer qu'il lui fit un petit câlin et un bisou sur le front. Aoi quant a elle, lui colla un gros baisé bien baveux sur la joue et lui fit un clin d'œil et un dernier câlin avant de disparaître avec Hayate dans les couloirs de l'hôpital après avoir au préalable fermé la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 2 :)**

**Le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit et le chapitre 4 est à moitié écrit :D **

**Il ne tient qu'à vous de me dire si vous voulez la suite :)**

**Je suis heureuse de voir que 2 personnes suivent ma fic.**

**Saemoon:Désolé pour les fautes ce sont en général des erreurs d'inattention. Byakuya-bo devrais arriver d'ici quelques chapitres le temps de mettre correctement en place ma fiction. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il sera belle et bien présent ;). Monsieur va faire son show lol. Quant à Renji ce n'est peut-être pas un Shinigami mais il représente bien plus hey hey mais chut je n'en dirais pas plus :D. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci beaucoup.**

** Fu: Je suis toujours très heureuse de constater que tu me suis et j'espère que tu continueras de me suivre. Dis moi ce que tu en pense de ce chapitre et si tu as des questions n'hésite surtout pas ;). Merci d'être là :).**

**Je vous dis donc à très bientôt dans le prochain chapitre qui je le rappelle est déjà bien au chaud ;)**

**Bisous bisous**

**Shimizu-sama**


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

Hayate et Aoi retournèrent dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient loué pour pouvoir rester auprès de leur ami commun. Une fois assit tout deux dans le salon, ils se regardèrent avec une expression indéchiffrable mais leurs pensées étaient en tout point identique. La même question résonnait dans leurs esprits. _« Alors c'est lui que nous attendons depuis tant de temps ? »_. Aoi se leva et se précipita vers le téléphone fixe près de la télé écran plat, elle allait composer un numéro lorsque Hayate la stoppa.

-Attend on n'est pas sûr que ce soit réellement lui. Imagine que nous nous trompons.

-Mais ça ne peu qu'être lui ! Tu l'as bien entendu tout comme moi. Il n'y a pas de doute sur ça. Fait moi confiance. C'est belle et bien lui !

Hayate ne lui répondit pas et la laissa composer le numéro en question. Après 5 tonalités une voix chantante lui répondit.

-Mushi mushi !

-Fumihiro, c'est Aoi. On l'a trouvé ! En fait il a toujours été auprès de nous mais on ne c'est même pas rendu compte.

-Très bien vous avez fait du bon travaille. Détaille moi tout !

-C'est notre ami. Il s'appelle Renji Abaraï, il a 19 ans et est déjà très doué au combat au corps à corps et aux maniements des armes blanches. Il est également polyglotte donc il n'y a pas de problème pour ce qui est de savoir parler italien.

-Parfait. A-t-il déjà entendu la voix de son âme ?

-Haï, il s'appelle Zabimaru.

- Où êtes-vous en ce moment ?

- Dans une ville du nom de Karakura. Renji à fait un arrêt cardiaque en cours et à été transporté ici.

-So ka. Faite attention de ne pas croiser de Shinigami, ils ne doivent pas découvrir l'existence d'Abaraï-Kun.

-Karakura, ne serait ce pas la ville qui possède une énergie spirituelle anormalement élevé ce qui attire constamment les Hollows ?

-Oui c'est bien cette ville. C'est pour cela que je vous dis de faire attention à ne pas croiser des Shinigami dans le coin.

-Très bien nous ferons gaffe à ça mais il y a un petit problème.

-Et quel est-il ?

-Le médecin de Renji à l'hôpital est un Quincy.

-En effet cela est problématique. C'est-il rendu compte de quelque chose ?

-Je ne pense pas mais on ne sait jamais.

-D'accord, faite en sorte de sortir Abaraï-Kun le plus vite possible de cet hôpital et emmené le à notre église Saint Bethléem à Rome.

-Il y a un autre ennui à ce sujet.

-Haï ?

-Renji n'a jamais mit les pieds dans une église et en a une sainte horreur. Il ne croit ni au paradis ni à l'enfer.

-Ce n'est pas grave faite comme vous le sentez mais dépêchez vous ! Le temps va très vite nous manquer sinon.

-Bien nous allons trouver une solution au plus vite.

-Je compte sur vous, en attendant je vais informer le Vatican que vous l'avez enfin trouvé. Prévenez-moi quand vous serez près à venir.

-Haï. A très bientôt, Fumihiro.

La communication se coupa ainsi. Hayate ayant tout entendu alla se rassoir sur le canapé et réfléchis à toute vitesse. Dire que son meilleur ami est celui qu'ils attendent tous et qu'il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Comment avait-il fait pour passer à côté de cela ? Il se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira. Peu importe maintenant qu'il le sait et il va le protéger quoi qu'il en coûte, il le faut car c'est son ami et aussi car c'est son devoir.

Aoi s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle comprenait aisément les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de son ami. Elle-même se sentait dépassé et un peu perdu mais le sentiment qui persistait était la culpabilité. Elle aussi s'en voulait de ne s'en être pas rendu compte plus tôt. Cependant il faut dire que Renji était parfois très doué pour cacher ce qu'il ne voulait pas révéler. Elle eu un petit sourire et déclara :

-Nous avons un ami exceptionnel nous ne devons pas le décevoir mais surtout nous lui devons également la vérité.

-Haï…Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir quand il apprendra qu'on lui a mentit pendant tout ce temps sur notre identité ?

-Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons bien. Quoi qu'il en soit nous avons le devoir de prendre soins de lui et de faire en sorte que rien ne lui arrive. Et puis c'est notre ami, il comprendra.

-Je l'espère, Aoi…Oui je l'espère, souffla t-il.

-Allez souris un peu. Notre quête est enfin fini et nous ne serons pas séparé.

-Haï, tu as raison. Il faut que nous mettions en place une stratégie pour ne pas croiser les Shinigami. Tout d'abord nous allons faire un repérage et identifier qui sont les Shinigami chargés de la surveillance de la ville. Ensuite nous devons savoir si le médecin à un enfant car si c'est un Quincy il se peut que son père lui ai apprit à métriser ses pouvoirs. Puis nous enchainerons avec un plan d'action. Il va falloir que nous fassions une liste de tous les inconvénients et les solutions les mieux adaptés à la situation.

-J'ai l'impression de partir à la guerre rien qu'en t'écoutant, se plaignit Aoi.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu as bien entendu Fumihiro, nous ne devons pas laisser les Shinigami et le Quincy découvrir la vérité sur Renji. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, nous devons nous dépêcher.

-Okay nous allons tout mettre en place dès à présent mais avant tout nous devons préparer Renji à entendre ce que nous avons à lui révéler.

-C'est bien ce que je crains le plus.

-Attend j'ai une idée je vais lui envoyer des bouquets de fleurs et une boite de chocolat au caramel. C'est ses préférés il va être content, sautilla-t-elle. Oh…Je sais on pourrait aussi lui acheter un livre. Cela pourrait nous aider.

-Haï, cela peut être une bonne idée. Allons faire des petites courses pour Renji.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent faire quelques petites emplettes. Le dénommé Renji quant à lui était allongé dans son lit et observait le plafond blanc. Il avait enfin réussit à leur avouer la vérité et il se sentait plus léger près à affronter la faucheuse en face, les yeux dans les yeux. Mais là, à cet instant il voulait parler à Zabimaru. Il avait besoin qu'il le guide, qu'il lui parle. Renji ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'image de Zabimaru. Quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouvait dans la même clairière que son rêve près d'une rivière.

_« En réalité ce n'était pas un rêve mon jeune ami mais ton monde intérieur. »_

_« Comment ça mon monde intérieur ? »_

_« Quand tu as commencé à faire tes cauchemars une partie de ton âme à lancé un appel à l'aide et ta permit de rejoindre ton monde intérieur. Là où tu peux te reposer sans craindre ce qui t'entour. »_

_« So ka…Donc tu es bien réelle. Je ne suis pas cinglé ? »_

_« Non en effet. Quand tu en as besoin tu peux venir ici. Je serais heureux de pouvoir te parler de temps en temps. De plus je constate que tu as enfin trouvé comment je m'appel. »_

_« Haï, peux-tu m'expliquer qui sont ces ombres, ce qu'elles me veulent et pourquoi j'entends des plaintes et des crient au milieu de tout cela. »_

_« Il est encore tôt Renji. Je ne peux pas tous te révéler d'un coup. Repose toi un peu avant et reprend des forces. Une fois que tu seras près je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir. »_

_« Promis ? »_

_« Je fais partie de toi tout en étant différent. Je ne peux pas te mentir mon jeune ami. Mais sache une chose. Tout ce dont tu connaissais va être remis en cause en passant par tes amis jusqu'à tes croyances sur ce monde. »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Parfois ce que nous voyons est trompeur, ne te fis pas aux apparences. Tes amis ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent êtres. Mais cela ils te l'expliqueront. Ai confiance en eux ils t'aideront tout comme je le ferais également. »_

_« Tu me cache beaucoup de chose je trouve pour une partie de mon âme. »_

_« Je ne te cache rien ! Tu n'es tout simplement pas encore près à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. De plus il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir qui doivent être dit par les personnes concernées et non par moi. »_

_« Très bien. En fait tu es une sorte de guide spirituel ? Un peu comme dans les religions ? »_

_« Pas exactement mais tu peux voir cela ainsi pour le moment. »_

_« Allez va te reposer, cela te fatigue plus de rester en ces lieux. »_

La seconde d'après il avait réintégré sa chambre d'hôpital. Il soupira de d'espérassions et se positionna sur le côté pour essayer de s'endormir car il s'avait que désormais il pouvait tomber dans les bras de Morphée sans avoir peur de tomber une nouvelle fois dans ce monde obscur, fait de peur, de haine et de douleur. Il était conscient que sa vie changeait petit à petit et qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il décida qu'il allait sortir d'ici que son médecin le veuille ou non et qu'il passerait le peu de moment qu'il lui restait avec ses amis. Il ferait tout ce dont il aura envie pour ne rien regretter le jour de sa mort. Alors avec un infime sourire il ferma les yeux tranquillement.

* * *

**J'ai postée le chapitre 3 de peur de me prendre une bonne crise mdr XD**

**Quant aux chapitre 4 et 5 ils sont terminés et j'ai entamée le chapitre 6 ;)**

**Comme toujours il ne tient qu'à vous d'avoir la suite :)**

**Saemoon: Mdr oui en effet je n'ai plus d'excuse lol mais je pars bientôt en Norvège donc pas de chapitre pendant 15 jours :( alors j'ai décidée de vous gâter en postant plus vite que d'habitude ^^. Si je te dis qui est réellement Renji ce n'est pas drôle ( j'avoue je suis légèrement sadique o.O). Mais je vais être gentille pour une fois et t'avouer que je fais une allusion à Bya au chapitre 4. Quant aux autres Shinigami ils arrivent tous dans le chapitre 5 :D.  
**

**fanfics-mangas62: Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir.  
**

**Voilà voilà si vous avez des réclamations comme l'apparition d'un couple que vous aimez bien dites le moi, je serais peut-être assez gentille pour accéder à vos requêtes lol ;).**

**Je vous dis donc a bientôt j'espère et je le rappel les chapitres 4 et 5 sont bien au chaud en vous attendant. **

**Bisous bisous **

**Shimizu-sama**


	5. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4

Il fallut une semaine à Renji pour récupérer un minimum. Parfois quand il s'ennuyait il rendait visite à Zabimaru et discutait de chose et d'autre sans aborder le sujet principal. Quant à ses amis ils venaient le voir tous les jours et lui apportaient des cadeaux à chaque fois. Ils lui avaient même offert un livre sur les différents Dieux avec des témoignages de gens qui croyaient dur comme fer aux Shinigamis et à un autre monde après la mort. Le genre de personne qui chipote sur le fait qu'il y a un Paradis et un Enfer, que les démons son bien réelle et que les exorcistes sont là pour exorciser les personnes possédés par les ombres des démons. Des histoires vraiment abracadabranque complètement loufoque. Aujourd'hui il comptait bien dire à son médecin qu'il voulait sortir et qu'il le ferait qu'il le veuille ou non. De toute façon il ne lui demander pas son avis et puis il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir dans ce fichu hôpital qui pue le désinfectant. C'est pauvres poumons le brûlaient à force déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un très bonne état. A peine constatait-il cela que son médecin, Ishida-sensei ouvrait la porte de sa chambre pour faire son examen habituel.

-Ohayo, Abaraï-Kun. Voyons voir comment va votre état aujourd'hui. Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

-J'ai les poumons qui me brûle et je crache toujours du sang, de plus j'ai un mal de crâne épouvantable.

-So ka… Pouvez-vous vous assoir pour que je puisse mieux vous ausculter ?

-Haï.

-Respirez profondément Abaraï-Kun.

Renji fit ce que son médecin lui demandait sans ronchonner. Après plusieurs minutes d'examens Ishida-sensei fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression que sont patient dégageais une sorte d'aura noir mais il ne pouvait pas la voir. De puis le début il avait sentit ce halo qui l'entourait, parfois il était imposant et d'autre fois non. Cela n'était à y rien comprendre. Ce garçon n'était ni un Shinigami, ni un Hollow. Tout de lui respirait l'humanité mais il y avait toujours un je ne sais quoi ? Renji quant à lui se rallongea et fixa son médecin avant de déclarer calmement.

-Je veux sortir d'ici sensei ! Il est hors de question que je reste mes derniers mois à vivre dans ces lieux. Je veux sentir l'air fraie et pouvoir accomplir ce qui me tiens à cœur pour mourir sans rien regretter. Comprenez-moi, finir ici est la pire des choses pour moi. A la base je suis quelqu'un de très actifs mais depuis ma maladie je me suis enfermé dans un certain mutisme. Il est temps pour moi de faire ce dont j'ai réellement envie. Ainsi je pourrais mourir la conscience tranquille.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir d'ici. Vous êtes en phase terminal et il vous faut des soins si vous voulez vivre au moins deux mois.

-Comment voudriez- vous que je veuille vivre deux mois si c'est pour rester enfermer ici ?

-Vous pouvez toujours sortir ! L'hôpital possède un joli jardin magnifique faites y un tour si vous voulez sortir à ce point.

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil. De toute façon je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Faites moi signer une décharge et puis c'est tout et rassurez vous je suis conscient que mon état est très critique et je sais également que je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir, c'est donc pour cela que je souhaite encore plus partir.

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit sur Hayate et Aoi. Ils avaient tous les deux un magnifique sourire sur le visage.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Ishida-sensei. Nous allons prendre soins de lui à présent. Donnez nous simplement un protocole pour qu'on puisse savoir comment réagir face à sa maladie.

-Je suis d'accord avec Hayate et puis nous comptons bien accéder au dernier souhait de notre ami quoi qu'il en coûte ! Il veut sortir alors il sortira point !

-Je constate que vous ne me laisser guère le choix. Comme vous le voudrez mais sachez que je suis formellement opposé à votre souhait.

-Et j'en suis conscient Ishida-sensei mais c'est ma décision et je l'assume amplement. Quand pourrais-je sortir ?

-En fin d'après midi normalement. Je vous laisse, je vais aller rédiger le protocole et avant de partir dirigez vous à l'accueil pour signer la feuille de sortit dès que l'infirmière vous aura donné votre ordonnance à renouveler et vos médicaments.

-Merci Ishida-sensei.

Ce dernier fit un petit signe de la tête et s'en alla s'en se retourner quant à Renji il se tourna vers ses amis avec grand sourire.

-Les amis j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer mais tout d'abord je teins à vous remercier pour votre soutiens.

-C'est normal. Pour nous tu es comme notre petit frère.

-Je suis d'accord avec Hayate. Pour une fois qu'il dit un truc intelligent.

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça. Mais où va le monde de nos jours.

Renji pouffa, leur joutes verbales étaient toujours d'un comique mais en cet instant ce n'était pas le pire.

-Bon calmez vous vous deux. Donc je disais. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer…J'aimerais reprendre un peu les cours dans la petite fac de Karakura, en plus ça devrait être sympa. Puis j'aimerais enchainer par un petit voyage en Italie et pourquoi pas visiter l'église saint Bethléem après tout je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une église alors autant frapper fort. Façon de parler bien évidemment.

-Mais Renji ce n'est pas raisonnable voyons.

-Roh tu ne vas pas là faire à la Ishida-sensei quand même Aoi ? Faite moi plaisir et ne réfutez pas sur ce sujet.

-Aoi on peut bien faire ça pour lui et puis on sera là au cas où.

-Mais les cours vont le tu…

Hayate la coupa en plein milieu de sa phrase et poursuivit.

-Alors c'est réglé. Bon on va faire les papiers d'inscriptions pour notre entré.

-Pas la peine j'ai déjà appelé la fac il y a 2 jours. Tout est réglé et ils m'ont envoyés nos emplois du temps. On commence demain à 13h30.

-Bah dis-donc tu es un rapide quand tu veux.

-Et oui ma très chère Aoi quand je veux quelque chose je me donne les moyens de l'avoir.

-Ouais ça on avait remarqué depuis le temps, déclarèrent en chœur Hayate et Aoi.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à 17h30 et ils purent par la suite partir. Renji était vraiment content de quitter ce maudit hôpital. Hayate et Aoi le conduisirent vers un appartement assez luxueux. Une fois bien installé dans le salon, Renji leur donna les emplois du temps ainsi que la liste des noms de leurs professeurs.

-Dite y a des profs qui vous inspire ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là, Renji ?

-Bah je ne sais pas, parfois un nom permet de déchiffrer un certain aspect d'une personne. Par exemple. Hum…

Renji survola la liste et pointa le doigt sur un nom avec un sourire franc.

-Voilà par exemple ce mec. Monsieur Kuchiki, professeur de langue morte spécialisé en Latin. Je dirais qu'il appartient à une famille de noble.

-Bah si tu as raison on est dans la merde. Les nobles on toujours un sacré manche à balais dans le cul.

-Aoi voyons, rigola Renji. Bon… Je dirais même qu'il vient d'une grande famille noble pour être précis. C'est-à-dire qu'il n'a pas qu'un manche à balais dans le cul mais plutôt tout un placard. En disant cela il lança un clin d'œil à son amie ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Hayate.

-Etant donné que tu es tellement bien parti Renji, tu peux bien continuer.

-Mais avec plaisir Hayate. Voyons, voyons. Que pourrais-je dire de plus ? Donc je dirais que c'est une personne qui à eu une éducation stricte, je pari même que désormais dés qu'il entre dans une salle de classe il les congèle tous du regard. On passe d'une salle de 18° à -50°. Il est donc glacial et est indifférent au monde qui l'entour, tout ce qui compte c'est son image de noblesse et son honneur. Je l'imagine par contre très beau, des cheveux de jais, assez grand aussi.

-Franchement si Renji vois juste je vous paye le restaurant, déclara Aoi.

-Prépare ton argent alors Aoi car je suis presque sûr d'avoir raison.

-Nous verrons bien. Dis Hayate, est-ce qu'on a Le grand et noble Kuchiki-sensei demain ?

-Attend je regarde…Ouais, on l'a en première heure de 13h30 à 14h30.

- Génial on n'aura pas à attendre trop longtemps pour savoir.

-Vous êtes irrécupérable vous deux.

-A la la la quand je disais qu'Hayate n'est qu'un rabat-joie. Franchement tu casse tout mon pote.

-Sans commentaire. Renji tu devrais aller t'allonger, nous t'avons préparé une chambre. Viens !

Hayate conduisit Renji dans une magnifique chambre composée d'un lit double et d'une étagère remplis de manga. Les yeux de ce dernier s'illuminèrent de joie.

-J'ai pensé que tu serais content d'avoir près de toi tes mangas et j'ai aussi emmené cela. En même temps il sortit une guitare d'un coin de la pièce et la tendit à son ami.

Renji la prit délicatement et releva la tête vers Hayate, les yeux pétillant d'une joie non dissimulée. Aoi arriva derrière eux et déposa un bisou sur la joue du malade.

-Si tu perds je veux que tu nous chante une chanson à la guitare dans la cours de la fac.

-D'accord pas de problème.

-Yatta ! Bon au dodo toi maintenant car le moment de vérité arrivera vite.

Renji déposa l'instrument près de son lit et les remercia chaleureusement avant d'aller se coucher tranquillement. Il s'endormit facilement d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve étant encore très fatigué, mais il était heureux et presser de voir si ses suppositions étaient les bonnes.

* * *

**Coucou à tous je vous informe que je ne serais plus là à partir du 27 car je pars en Norvège mais je reviens le 6 mai quand même, ,ous vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas vous oublier.**** :)**

**Cependant j'essayerais de poster quelques chapitres avant de partir si vous êtes sages et que vous me laissez plein de joli reviews :D**

**Les Chapitres 5 et 6 sont terminés et le chapitre 7 est presque complet donc il ne tient qu'à vous de les avoirs :)**

**Fu: Et ouais tu as vu ça deux chapitres en un temps très réduit hihihi je peux dire que je suis fière de moi. Ce n'est pas que Hayate et Aoi ne veulent pas que Renji devienne un Shinigami c'est plutôt pour cacher l'existence de celui-ci car sinon le Gotei 13 voudrait mettre la main dessus et pour l'instant il ne faut pas. Mais tkt il va le rencontrer le Bya-chou ^^ . Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Cependant qui te dit que notre Renji national va devenir un jour un Shinigami ? ;). A toi de lire la suite pour en savoir plus :D. Merci de me suivre :).  
**

**Voili voilou j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'oubliez pas les chapitres 5 et 6 sont déjà près et vous attend sagement XD**

**Bisous bisous**

**Shimizu-sama **


	6. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5

A la soul society toutes les divisions étaient en émoient. Une attaque étrange avait eu lieu à Karakura et les deux Shinigamis censés protéger la ville avaient été tués sans aucune difficulté. Un capitaine avait été envoyé en compagnie d'un fukutaïcho pour exterminer la menace mais Ichigo et Rukia avaient finis à la 4ème division et dans un sal état en prime. Pour qu'un haut gradé tel que Kurosaki finissent à ce point en charpie c'est que l'adversaire est bien plus puissant qu'eux. Mais comment ? Et qui ? Le Soutaïcho réfléchissait à la situation mais il ne trouvait rien pour résoudre se problème de taille. La porte de la 1ère division s'ouvrit peu de temps après, laissant entrer Kurosaki-taïcho et Kuchiki-fukutaïcho ainsi que les autres capitaines et vice-capitaines. Une fois que tout ce beau monde furent en place, Yamamoto débuta :

-L'heure est grave ! Nous devons exterminer la menace, mais je constate que notre ennemi est bien plus puissant que nous. C'est pour cela que je demanderais à Kurosaki-taïcho de nous faire son rapport dès à présent.

Ichigo s'avança face au Soutaïcho et déclara :

-L'ennemi possède une puissance incroyable. D'apparence il ressemble à un humain ordinaire et ne possède pas de reiatsu, mais ce n'est qu'un leurre. Une fois transformé il garde une apparence à demi humaine et un reiatsu écrasant. Les attaques de Kido n'ont aucun effet sur cette chose et son niveau de combat est bien au dessus du notre. Il peut détruire un bankaï comme casser un sabre en bois.

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire de plus sur son apparence Kurosaki-taïcho ?

-Il a les yeux rouge fendu en son milieu comme un chat. Sa tenue est en général sombre et il dégage des sentiments oppressants et de peur et on à l'impression qu'il cherche à nous attirer dans les ténèbres. Si Urahara-san n'était pas arrivé avec les autres nous serions morts à l'heure qu'il est.

Ichigo se tût et retourna à sa place. Le Soutaïcho se lissait la barbe tout en réfléchissant. Les éclaircissements que lui avait donnés Ichigo lui avaient rappelés une très vieille histoire qui remontait à des siècles auparavant. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Mais avant ça il fallait qu'il envoi ses plus puissants capitaines à Karakura pour protéger la ville même s'il avait l'intime conviction que cela ne changerais pas grand-chose.

-Kuchiki-taïcho, Hitsugaya-taïcho et Kurosaki-taïcho vous vous rendrez sur terre pour protéger la ville. Les fukutaïcho, Kuchiki et Matsumoto vous accompagneront. De plus faite prévenir le 3ème et 5ème sièges de la 11ème division, Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Ayasegawa qu'ils partent avec vous étant déjà habitués à la vie humaine ils pourront vous aider. Ensuite vu la situation le 7ème sièges de la 4ème division, Hanataro Yamada viendra également avec vous.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'affirmation, même si un certain capitaine Kuchiki était formellement contre d'aller sur terre, mais il ne pouvait discuter les ordres du Soutaïcho pour son plus grand malheur. Ichigo quant à lui était plutôt content d'y retourner, il pourrait revoir ses amis.

Plusieurs heures plus tard le Senkaimon était ouvert pour laisser passer les Shinigami en mission. Ukitake-taïcho leur demanda de faire attention à eux et leur dit au revoir. Une fois arrivé dans la salle d'entraînement de la boutique d'Urahara, ils enfilèrent leurs gigai.

-Bien, bien. Maintenant que vous avez tous revêtues vos gigai, je peux vous filler vos affectations.

-Nos affectations ?

-Oui Ichigo, tu as bien entendu. Le Soutaïcho ma demandé de vous infiltrer dans la vie humaine donc je me suis chargé de tous.

-Byakuyaaaaaaaa-boooooooooo ! Ca fait une paye que je ne t'ai pas vue. Dis tu te cachais ou quoi ?

Un chat noir avait déboulé de nulle part et lui avait sauté dessus. Celui-ci essaya de rester calme et impassible mais peinait affreusement.

-Yoruichi-san je vous prierais de surveiller votre comportement envers ma personne.

-Tu es toujours aussi coincé ma parole. T'inquiète bibi va s'occuper d'enlever le placard à balais que tu as dans le cul.

Là, la patience du noble avait atteint ses limites de tolérance à une vitesse fulgurante. Il allait répliquer d'un ton glacial quand Urahara prit la parole.

-Voyons Yoruichi laisse donc notre capitaine tranquille… Pour l'instant. Revenons plutôt à nos moutons. Kuchiki-taïcho vous serez professeur de Latin dans la fac de Karakura, ce qui je suis sûr vous ira comme un gant. Yoruichi ici présente m'a avouée que vous excellez dans ce dialecte. Quant aux autres vous serez étudiants là-bas en littérature et langue. Vous commencez dès demain à 13h30. Sauf bien sûr Hanataro qui restera ici dans la boutique avec moi.

Après de longues objections de la part d'Ikkaku et Yumichika ils finirent par pouvoirs aller se coucher car la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Karakura. Les capitaines Kuchiki et Hitsugaya avait hérités d'un magnifique appartement dans le centre ville pas très loin de la fac où ils allaient passer pas mal de temps. Quant à Ichigo il rentra chez lui avec Rukia, Matsumoto alla chez Orihime, Ikkaku et Yumichika eux se dirigèrent chez Keigo Asano comme la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus.

Pendant ce temps Yoruichi et Urahara discutèrent dans le salon.

-Que crois-tu que c'étais, Kisuke ?

-Je ne suis pas à cent pour cent sur mais je pense avoir une petite idée de ce que c'est.

-Devenons craindre d'autre attaque ?

-Oh oui et les combats risquent d'être très difficiles. De plus si j'ai raison, les Shinigami ne pourront rien faire face à cette menace car ce n'est pas leur combat.

-Dis m'en plus, Kisuke !

-Je ne peux pas. Je dois tout d'abord faire des recherches pour être bien sûr de ce que j'avance. Les temps vont êtres durs mon amie, très durs.

-Tu ne penserais tout de même pas à…

-Justement si ! Rappelle toi ce qui était marqué dans le livre perdu.

-Non ça ne se peu pas.

-Et pourtant regarde ce qui se passe aujourd'hui.

-Je ne peux pas y croire. Si c'est bien ça nous sommes foutus. T'en rend tu compte Kisuke.

-Bien sûr, mais il y a une solution à tout. Ils ont bien réussies une fois, ils peuvent le refaire j'en ai l'intime conviction.

-Mais comment veux-tu qu'ils le fassent, ils ont disparues il y a des siècles de cela ?

-Disparues ne veut pas dire introuvable.

-Kisuke ce livre à été perdu il y a longtemps tout ce dont nous savons nous le tirons des quelques pages qui ont été arrachées. Ce n'est pas assez.

-Parfois il faut se contenter de peu pour pouvoir avancer. Je vais poursuivre les recherches plus loin. Il y a toujours une solution à tout, il suffit juste de la dénicher.

-Je te fais confiance mais fait vite car si tu as raison, le temps joue contre nous.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Toi en attendant tu préviendras Isshin et dis lui de tenir au courant Ryuken même si celui-ci ne prendra sûrement pas part aux combats à venir.

-J'irais dès demain lorsqu'Ichigo sera à la fac.

-Parfait, sourit Kisuke en prenant son éventail.

Il salua Yoruichi et partit s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Dans celui-ci se trouvait un ordinateur capable de largement concurrencer celui du capitaine de la 12ème division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Il passa par la suite toute la nuit à confirmer ses doutes qui étaient malheureusement bien fondés.

* * *

**Voici les derniers chapitres de la semaine car comme je l'ai dis je pars en Norvège demain. Debout 4h00 du matin, dur dur.**

** Mais j'ai déjà le chapitre 6 et 7 de près pour vous à mon retour. **

**Donc tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes lol.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et dite moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

**Fu: J'espère bien que vous êtes toujours sage pour avoir des chapitres mdr. Sinon voici la suite que tu attends :D celui là change un piti peu des autres et ça met un peu plus d'intrigue. Je sais je dois avoir l'air sadique à vous mettre un tel chapitre et partir en Norvège le lendemain sans pouvoir vous mettre de suite pendant 10 jours mais bon je vous récompenserais XD.  
**

**voilà l'auteur que je suis a fait sa sadique du moment *se prend une encyclopédie sur la tête* aïeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **

**je suppose que c'est pas bien d'être sadique lol mais **** vous aurez la suite le 6 ou 7 mai :)**

**Bisous Bisous **

**Shimizu-sama**


	7. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6

Renji se réveilla dans les alentours de 11 heures. Quand il alla se doucher il constata une nouvelle fois que même s'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, ses marques au réveille, elles, étaient toujours présentes. Il décida de ne pas si attarder et se vêtit avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où l'attendait déjà ses deux amis. Aoi le vit arriver et lui sauta au cou pour un gros câlin matinal. Hayate vint également le prendre dans ses bras et le laissa prendre son déjeuner et ses médicaments.

-Alors près à aller en cours ? Demanda Hayate.

-Oui, je suis content de reprendre une vie à peu près normale même si je ne connais rien de Karakura. Je prends ça comme un changement d'air.

-T'as bien raison mon chou et n'oublie pas nous allons voir si tu as raison. D'ailleurs pense à prendre ta guitare.

-Aoi, n'embête pas Renji dès le matin, même si la matinée est bien avancée.

-Mais je ne fais rien de mal. Je lui ai juste rappelée notre petite discutions d'hier soir.

-Pour ce qui est de la guitare je l'a prendrais. Renji ne doit pas trop se fatiguer et porter son sac et son instrument ne fera que l'épuiser.

-Non ! C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas Hayate, je peux prendre mes affaires tout seul comme un grand.

-Renji tu dois te ménager. De toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix et tu me connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Tu as le choix sois tu me laisse prendre ton sac ou ta guitare, sois je t'enferme ici et tu ne bougeras pas de là. D'ailleurs je prendrais plutôt ton sac étant donné que c'est le plus lourd.

Renji baissa la tête vaincu, il connaissait que trop bien la ténacité de son ami, en temps normal il se serait révolté mais il n'avait pas la force de lui tenir tête.

-Je te laisse donc mon sac.

-Tu as pris la meilleure décision. Bon je vais faire la cuisine, mine de rien le temps passe vite. Tu veux manger quoi ?

-Comme tu veux. Fais comme tu le sens, je ne suis pas difficile de toute façon.

-Moi je veux un plat italien, s'il te plait Hayate.

Hayate et Aoi se tournèrent vers Renji pour connaitre son avis sur le plat du midi. Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête. Que ce soit un plat italien ou japonais, pour lui c'était pareil.

-Bon vu que ce sujet est réglé, moi je vais chez le concessionnaire chercher la voilure.

-La voiture ?

-Bah oui ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on va aller en cours à pied ? Tu es complètement timbré mon pauvre Renji !

-Aoi ! Au lieu de t'exciter sur lui tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher cette fameuse voiture qu'on puisse être à l'heure en cours. Ce qui en passant serai un véritable exploit pour toi.

La concernée lui tira la langue et s'en alla en vitesse. Renji l'avait regardé faire sans siller, les yeux gros comme une soucoupe. _« Une voiture ? Depuis quand Aoi à son permis ? C'est moi où j'ai loupé un épisode ? »_ Pensa-t-il.

Hayate l'observa et se rendit soudain compte des questions intérieurs que pouvait se poser son ami. Il devait rattraper le coup et rapidement.

-Aoi tout comme moi avons notre permis depuis déjà 3 ans, c'est-à-dire avant que nous nous rencontrions.

-Bah pourquoi vous ne vous en êtes jamais servis ?

-Nous n'en n'avions pas besoin tout simplement.

-Hum… J'ai toujours tendance à oublier que vous avez tous les deux 23 ans. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le fait que vous êtes dans ma classe depuis justement 3 ans alors que vous êtes tous les deux très intelligents ? Même si en regardant Aoi on peut avoir des doutes.

-Disons qu'à une certaine époque nous étions assez dissipés en cours, raison pour laquelle nous avons plusieurs fois redoublés étant plus jeune. Cependant les gens changent avec le temps et je me suis assagi pour ce qui me concerne car Aoi elle n'a pas vraiment « grandit ».

-Ca je veux bien te croire. Je…

Renji ne pût finir sa phrase se sentant soudainement très mal. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose l'écrasait de tout son poids, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus hachée et la tête lui tournait. Hayate s'inquiétait véritablement, il avait sentit la pression spirituelle du Hollow et celle-ci malmenait son ami. «_Mais où sont c'est maudits Shinigamis quand on en a besoin ? Bordel ! »_pensa-t-il. Renji releva la tête et Hayate pût y déceler un éclat sauvage voir même féroce.

Renji refusait de se laisser mettre K.O, plus jamais on ne le rabaisserait. C'est avec difficulté qu'il reprit le contrôle de sa respiration et fixa Hayate. Celui-ci eu un léger geste de recule en voyant le changement de couleur des yeux de son ami. En effet ils avaient prient une teinte rougeoyante et sa chevelure de feu scintillait légèrement sous le halo de lumière.

Une fois le Hollow tué tout redevint normal et Renji s'écroula sur le sol. Hayate se précipita vers lui de peur que son ami fasse un autre arrêt cardiaque. Il s'assura qu'il ne risquait rien et partit l'allonger sur le canapé en douceur. Hayate fronça les sourcils, il était trop dangereux pour Renji de rester dans cette ville. Il y avait trop de Hollow et la présence des Shinigamis n'arrangeaient rien, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le forcer à partir d'ici. La manière forte ne les aiderait certainement pas dans cette situation. Il soupira légèrement et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas en attendant qu'Aoi revienne avec la voiture. Celle-ci arriva 15 minutes plus tard toute guillerettes.

-Wow la voiture est trop méga génial, je kiff grave !

-Aoi ! Chuuuut ! Renji dort.

-Nani ? Il avait l'air bien quand je suis parti.

-On discutait et un Hollow à fait son apparition un peu trop près de l'appartement et ça à eu des répercutions sur Renji.

-Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Renji c'est écroulé au sol, sa respiration était difficile. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait tourner de l'œil mais au lieu de ça il a relevé la tête et ses yeux étaient rougeoyants, ses cheveux scintillaient avec la lumière et on pouvait lire une sauvagerie dans son regard. Franchement ça aurait même pût faire flipper un Hollow.

-Et j'ai loupée ça. Roh ce n'est pas juste !

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Aoi ! Renji développe déjà ses pouvoirs. Apparemment la ville elle-même accélère le processus, ce qui signifie que nous avons moins de temps que prévus.

-Ouais, c'est sûr que vu de ce point de vu on est dans la galère total. Mais t'inquiète ça va le faire. N'empêche ça va faire bizarre d'être sous son commandement après. Rêvassa-t-elle.

-On n'y est pas encore et il faut d'abord qu'il survive ce qui n'est pas garantis.

-Il survivra ! Il n'a pas le droit de nous laisser seul ! Renji est fort, nous devons avoir confiance en lui.

-Tu as peut-être raison.

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils s'occupèrent chacun de leur côté. Hayate faisait la cuisine et Aoi préparait leurs affaires pour les cours de l'après-midi. Renji commençait doucement à se réveiller après une bonne heure dans les vapes. Une fois assit, il se massa les tempes. Un mal de crâne abominable le faisait grimacer. Aoi lui sauta dessus avec un verre d'eau et une aspirine.

-Tiens ça te soulagera un peu.

Renji ne lui répondit pas mais avala le verre d'eau avec le médicament. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et ils n'abordèrent pas l'évanouissement de Renji, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il fût rapidement l'heure de partir en cours ce qui réjouissait fortement le rouge qui aurait pût gagner le concours d'imitation d'Aoi. En effet ces deux là sautillaient partout, encore un peu plus et ils pousseraient une chansonnette débile en prime. Le trajet vers la fac fût court mais joyeux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les Shinigami sauf Byakuya étaient déjà dans la cours de la fac à attendre le début des cours quand ils virent un magnifique coupé décapotable arriver au loin dans le parking.

-Oh la vache, mâte moi cette caisse ?

-Matsumoto, surveille ton langage !

-Mais Taïcho vous avez vu cette voiture ! Elle est sublime et je parie que les propriétaires doivent êtres trop cool.

Hitsugaya ne chercha même pas à répliquer sachant très bien que son lieutenant était perdu d'avance. Ichigo et les autres observèrent les 3 étudiants sortirent de la fameuse voiture et se mirent tout de suite sur la défensive. Il se dégageait d'eux une impression étrange et plus particulièrement de celui aux cheveux rouge. Ceux-ci passèrent devant eux sans leurs accorder le moindre regard.

-Vous avez sentit ce que j'ai sentis ?

-Haï Ichigo mais il m'on l'air normaux. Peut-être possèdent-ils des dons comme Orihime tout simplement. De toute façon on sent bien qu'ils sont humains donc nous n'avons pas de soucis à nous faire et au pire nous les surveillerons.

-Taïcho à raison et on pourra faire la fête avec eux avec plein de saké. Oh mon doux et beau saké comme tu me manques mais ne t'inquiète pas maman reviendra bientôt à la maison.

Hitsugaya leva les yeux au ciel et partit en premier vers leur amphi. Ikkaku regarda Matsumoto et déclara :

-T'as cachée du saké chez la rousse ?

-Ouais, plein, plein de SAKE AHAHAHAH.

-Rangiku tu délires de trop à force de boire du saké à longueur de temps et puis ce n'est pas bon pour le tint.

-Roh Yumi fait pas ton coincé ! Toi aussi t'as une bonne descente.

C'est sur cette dernière note que tout ce beau monde alla rejoindre le petit capitaine dans l'amphithéâtre. Celui-ci c'était installé non loin des 3 étudiants et attendait le début du cours avec Kuchiki-sensei.

* * *

**Coucou me revoilà **

**ne me criez pas dessus, je sais je suis en retard mais j'ai une bonne excuse ahahah lol**

**sincèrement j'étais très fatiguée donc je n'ai pas pus poster mais me voici me voilà avec un new chapitre ;)**

**j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Ensuite j'informe que le chapitre 7 est près et vous attend ;)**

**Saemon: Merci pour ta review elle me fait très plaisir même si elle me demande si je suis "malade" lol. mais ne tkt pas je vais très bien mdr ^^. Je suis ravis que ce chapitre t'ai plus et ne t'inquiète pas je vais essayer de mettre très vite une suite :). Merci j'ai passée une très bonne semaine même si j'ai finis en fauteuil roulant lol.**

**Fu: Je suis peut-être un chouilla sadique mdr. Mais je te donne quand même une suite ;). Et oui le Bya-chouchou est belle et bien là hihihi. J'espère que tu n'es pas morte tout de même sinon tu ne pourras pas lire la suite mdr XD. Merci :).  
**

**Donc voilà un chapitre de posté en espérant ne pas me faire tuer par vos soins lol **

**Sur ce à très vite pour la suite de DARK EXORCIST :)**


	8. Chapitre 7

CHAPITRE 7

Hayate et Aoi étaient tendues à l'extrême. Il y avait trop de Shinigami d'un seul coup. Pourtant ils avaient vérifiés leurs nombres exacts et il n'y en avait que deux, mise à part un ancien nécromancien, et deux anciens capitaines du Gotei 13. Dans l'amphithéâtre ils firent tout de même comme ci de rien n'était et discutaient joyeusement avec Renji.

-Prépare toi mon coco tu vas perdre et tu vas devoir chanter dans la cours mouahahah !

-Tu es complètements siphonnée ma pauvre fille.

-Même pas vrai nah !

-On ne tire pas la langue c'est mal poli.

-Qui t'as dis que je voulais être poli ? Ne me prend pas pour qui ? Mère Théré ?

-C'est sûr que ça c'est trop te demander.

-Renji ! Hayate il est méchant avec moi !

-Pas la peine de prendre ton air de bébé apeuré ça ne marche pas avec nous.

Le pauvre Renji ne les écouta même plus et s'intéressa plutôt à la porte d'où devait arriver leur professeur. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que la personne tant attendu fasse son apparition. Toutes les filles de la classe se mirent soudain à fantasmer et à glousser en voyant entrer le fameux professeur. Aoi et Hayate le regardèrent et se fût la même pensée qui leur traversa l'esprit « _Encore un ! Mais y a une invasion de Shinigami ma parole o.O ». _

Celui-ci s'installa derrière son bureau et scruta la salle. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent automatiquement sur Renji sans pouvoir se détacher de son regard hypnotique. Quelque chose l'attirait inexorablement vers cet homme à la chevelure rouge feu. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil interrogateur face à l'observation insistante de sa personne part son professeur de Latin. Mais celui-ci fût coupé par une voix hystérique à côté de l'étudiant.

-Oh merdeeeeeeee ! Ce n'est pas un placard à balais qu'il a mais carrément une usine entière de manche à balais dans le cul. Snif je vais devoir passer à la casserole. Mon pauvre porte monnaie.

Le professeur lui lança un regard tellement glacial qu'étrangement elle arrêta de suite son hystérie passagère. Un exploit selon ses deux amis qui se retinrent de rire. Ils devraient embaucher leur prof pour calmer leur amie si cela marchait à ce point là.

-Je me présente, je me nomme Kuchiki Byakuya. Je serais votre professeur jusqu'à la fin de l'année étant donné que votre enseignante est actuellement en congé maternité. Je vous prierais donc de vous adapter très vite à mon mode d'enseignement car je ne m'arrêterais pas pour vous expliquer telle ou telle chose, vous n'avez qu'a suivre, de plus je déteste me répéter ! Sur ce nous pouvons débuter le cours.

-Bouuh ! On devrait le surnommer ICEBERGMAN ça lui irait comme un gant.

-J'avoue mettre trompé sur un point. On ne passe pas de 18° à -50° mais de -18°à -60°.

Aoi se mit à rire et déclara :

-Au point où il en est les degrés de congélations ne comptent plus.

Hayate secoua la tête de gauche à droite totalement désespéré. Quant aux Shinigamis ils les scrutèrent avec attention, certain comme Rangiku, Ikkaku et Ichigo était mort de rire à l'entente de la discutions des 3 étudiants. Rukia, elle enrageait qu'on puisse dire de telle chose sur son Nii-sama adoré.

-Je trouve qu'ils s'entendraient parfaitement avec Yoruichi et Urahara, commenta Ichigo qui mine de rien commençait à les apprécier. _« Au moins en voilà 3 qui n'ont pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense de Byakuya. Ca change ! »_Pensa-t-il.

Il fût ensuite interrompu par la fille qui hurla :

-JE SAIS ! On peut aussi l'appeler Banquise-man ahahah. Banquise-man et les pingouins ! Trop forte ! Et après on fera un documentaire sur lui et tout ça en latin. Yo je suis une bosse.

Hayate qui jusque là n'avait pas dit grand-chose explosa de rire face à la tête de glacière de Kuchiki-sensei. Renji quant à lui pâlit à vu d'œil. En effet la tête de _« glacière »_ en question avait laissé échapper un peu de pression spirituelle pour faire arrêter les ricanements de Matsumoto, Madarame et Kurosaki, ce qui bien sûr rendit malade le pauvre Renji qui n'avait rien demandé à personne pour se retrouver dans une telle situation forte désagréable.

Byakuya eu soudainement un mauvais pressentiment et son regard se braqua de suite sur son étudiant à la chevelure rouge qui semblait être au bord du malaise cardiaque. Sentant que celui-ci était vraiment mal en point, il se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras avant de partir vers l'infirmerie. Aoi et Hayate restèrent qu'oie ainsi que les autres Shinigamis qui ne comprenaient plus rien. Le grand et noble Kuchiki était passé du mode glaçon au mode sauvetage d'étudiant et moins d'une seconde au grand étonnement de ceux qui le connaissait. Leurs yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites. Un ricanement se fit soudainement entendre dans la salle. En effet Aoi se faisait encore remarquer pour ne pas changer.

-Notre petit Renji commence bien la journée. C'est sûr que pour le coup on ne peut pas faire mieux. En plus Iceberg-man à joué au prince charmant qui sauve sa douce princesse.

-Tu exagère Aoi. Comparer Renji à une princesse…quand même il est loin d'être une jeune fille en détresse.

-Ouais, mais il était à la limite de nous faire un malaise.

-La faute à qui ?

-Pas la mienne en tout cas, nah.

Elle lui tira la langue et se mit à bouder le dos tourné à son ami.

Les Shinigamis les regardèrent avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils les trouvaient vraiment drôle à toujours ce tirer dans les pattes. Cependant ils leurs semblaient que le dénommé Renji avait l'air légèrement mélancolique. Ils se dirent qu'ils allaient aller leurs parlers après pour faire connaissance.

De leur côté, Byakuya avait emmené son protégé à l'infirmerie mais l'infermière n'était pas présente étant elle-même malade. Alors il décida de le soigner avec un Kidô. Il le porta donc dans une salle vide du lycée. En temps normal il n'aurait jamais réagit ainsi mais son cœur c'était arrêté en voyant le mal être de ce jeune homme aux cheveux rouge et il se sentit le besoin de le soulager. Seulement quand il essaya de le guérir, il se passa tout autre chose. Un rayon de lumière rose et noir les entourait et diffusait sa lumière dans toute la pièce. Pendant dix minutes Byakuya pût ressentir une force obscure l'envahir, les yeux fermés il vit, un homme au sommet d'une gigantesque église, les cheveux au vent, un katana à sa ceinture, ceinture noir décoré de croix inverser argenté, un pantalon moulant en cuir noir et d'une chemise immaculée complété par une veste sans manche et d'un long manteau rouge sang comme sa chevelure de feux. Son regard était impassible et son visage entièrement figé et d'une pâleur extrême. Il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre complètement immobile. Ses yeux rouge sang fendu en son milieu semblaient observer quelque chose mais Byakuya ne voyait pas ce que c'était. Puis il le vit fermer ses magnifiques orbes rougeoyants et laisser le vent caresser sa douce chevelure. Sa vue lui offrait un tableau irréelle et inestimable. Mais cela fut de courte durée car il reprit pied avec la réalité. La lumière avait disparu et son élève commençait à se réveiller. Que lui cachait-il ? Qui était-il ? Cette personne en haut de l'église était-elle bien cet adolescent près de lui ? Ce jeune homme lui ressemblait mais était pourtant si différent. Byakuya ne comprenait plus rien et se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie dépassé par les événements. Il décida alors que quitte à s'humilier en faisait le professeur humain, il pouvait autant se rapprocher du garçon pour en savoir plus. Comme on dit il vaut mieux être proche de ses amis et encore plus de ses ennemis. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à le voir en tant que tel. Il lui semblait si fragile et si innocent en cet instant. Une distance de trois mètres les séparait et étrangement cela lui déplaisait fortement. Cet humain avait décidemment trop d'influence sur lui et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Son regard était braqué sur cette forme allongée par terre et c'est avec résignation qu'il céda à ses pulsions en allant enlacer cette pauvre petite chose inoffensive.

Le contact eu pour effet de le soulager comme ci un poids énorme c'était envolé au même moment. Lui qui pourtant n'aimait guère les rapports physiques que cela soit un câlin ou un bisou, le voilà à en rechercher et avec un humain pour bien l'enfoncer. Il siffla agacé par sa propre attitude et se calma tout au si vite en voyant son protégé, car on pouvait bien l'appeler ainsi désormais, remuer doucement avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Il semblait perdu et désorienté, mais il se reprit bien vite en réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de son professeur de latin. C'est les joues rougis par l'embarra qu'il bafouilla.

-Je…Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Byakuya eu un sourire attendrissant et resserra son étreinte.

Renji ne savait plus où se mettre. Certes, il avait comprit qu'il venait de faire un autre malaise qui devait encore être dû à sa maladie. Mais il était quand même surpris de se retrouver dans cette position un peu gênante. C'est vrai ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se réveille dans les bras de son professeur, qui de surcroit ne vous connais que depuis quelques minutes. Renji pensa qu'il venait de battre son recors de situation embarrassante. Pourtant, bizarrement il se sentait en sécurité et rassuré, comme ci lui le pauvre gamin qu'il était pouvait soulever soudainement des montagnes, rien que pour le sentir pour toujours auprès de lui. Mais malheureusement il était condamné et il le savait. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il se releva difficilement en cassant cette étreinte qu'il adorait tant pour s'enfuir en courant. Parce que, oui, il s'enfuyait car il ne voulait pas faire plus de peine aux personnes qui croisaient son chemin et qui s'attachaient à lui. Il ne voulait en aucun cas les voir pleurer le jour où il rendrait son dernier soupir. Une douleur sans nom le prit à la poitrine, il porta sa main à son cœur. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, sa vue se brouillait au fur et à mesure qu'il courait. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, il avait l'impression qu'on le brûlait vif de l'intérieur. C'est le souffle court qu'il s'effondra près d'un cerisier dans la cours extérieur de la fac. La dernière image qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance fut le doux sourire de son professeur adoré et dire qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus espacés.

_Boum…_

**Si j'avais eu plus de temps je t'aurais dis…**

…..._Boum…_

…**Que mon cœur fragile c'est éprit de toi…**

_...Boum…_

…**On ne se connait même pas…**

…..._Boum…_

…**Mais pourtant mon regard s'adoucit…**

…..._.Boum…_

…**Dis-moi que c'est pareil pour toi…**

…..._Boum…_

…**Je me meurs, ne m'abandonne pas !**

…_..._

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre 7**

**Un peu triste je trouve, surtout que Renji meurt tout seul sous son cerisier snif ça me met la larme à l'oeil.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.**

**Pour le coup je dois avouer que je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance étant donné que les épreuves arrivent bientôt.**

**Rien que Vendredi j'ai eu 4 heures d'épreuve de français :'(.**

**Mais je pense à vous et je m'arrangerais pour poster le plus vite possible le chapitre 8 sachant que je dois continuer d'écrire mon autre fic : Sentimental of Devil.**

**Fu: On mon dieu tu me rassure x). T'imagine même pas à quel point lol. Bon j'arrête de faire ma sadique car sinon on va finir par m'assommer mdr. Non je ne crois pas que tu me l'ai dis mais je te remercie car vaut mieux tard que jamais ;-) et t'inquiète je compte bien mener cette fiction jusqu'au bout et j'espère finir dans une apothéose XD. Oui la Norvège c'est super il y a des magnifiques paysages, on a fait du bateau c'était génial. Puis on a vu une église viking, d'ailleurs je me suis acheté une bague viking XD. Par contre eux ils finissent les cours à 15h30 je te dis pas le bol qu'ils ont mdr. En tout cas ça change beaucoup de la France, je peux même dire que la Norvège me manque car là-bas y a pas de préjugé, il t'accepte comme tu es, y a pas d'homophobe comme ici. C'est vraiment différent, personne te critique. Je trouve ça reposant. :). **


	9. Chapitre 8

CHAPITRE 8

Tout était sombre autour de lui, le noir complet. Renji avait beau se retourner encore et encore mais rien ne changeais dans cet endroit. Seules les ténèbres régnaient en maître. La panique prenait quant à elle de plus en plus le dessus sur sa raison. Assit recroquevillé sur lui-même, Renji se balançait d'avant en arrière sur un rythme de Linkin Park : In the end, pour essayer de s'apaiser, mais rien n'y faisait il se sentait si mal ici, tellement mal qu'il avait envie de se poignarder le cœur et en finir avec tout ses tourments. Les ombres quant à elles réapparaissaient près de lui, mais contrairement aux autres fois, elles ne tentèrent pas de le tirer vers elles. Cependant elles restaient là à l'observer dans le noir. Renji ne savait pas où il se trouvait, néanmoins une chose était sûr, il ne voulait pas rester en ces lieux une minute de plus. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal dans sa courte vie. Mais pourtant le sort s'acharnait constamment sur lui. Heureusement, malgré tout ces tourments il se rappelait du si doux et délicat visage de son professeur. Ses traits si fin le faisaient rêver, ses cheveux de jais lui allaient si bien, cette peau de porcelaine, sa voix si mélodieuse tintent comme une clochette, ses magnifiques yeux anthracite et la chaleur de ses bras si réconfortante. Tout cela faisait qu'il était irrévocablement attiré vers cet être si exceptionnel, car il avait bien sentit qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, pas un simple petit professeur de latin, mais bien plus. Il releva la tête en se disant qu'il c'était promis de ne plus jamais baisser les bras. Il se redressa et affronta les ombres.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Je ne vous ai rien fait alors partez ! PARTEZ !

**-Oh si tu as fais quelque chose ou plutôt tu vas faire quelque chose…**

-Qui…Qui est-vous ?

**-Qui nous sommes…Nous sommes les ténèbres, nous sommes le côté le plus noir de ton âme, nous sommes une partie de toi, nous sommes une part que tu refoules au fond de toi, au plus profond de toi. Tu as mis bien du temps à venir nous parlez.**

-Nous ?

**-Oui, NOUS. Les ombres qui peuplent ton âme et ton cœur. Personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. Mais tu devras faire un choix. Nous ou ton Zabimaru. **

-Je…je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi devrais-je choisir entre vous et Zabimaru ?

**-Veux-tu que nous t'expliquions ? **

-Je…Oui je veux des réponses à mes questions.

**-Zabimaru est à notre sens, resté trop longtemps muet sur qui tu es réellement et sur la vraie nature de tes si précieux amis. Sais-tu au moins qu'ils t'ont mentis sur leur identité pendant tout ce temps ? Sais-tu que ce n'est pas pour toi qu'ils t'aident mais pour ce que tu feras pour eux ?**

-Comment ça ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça ! Ce sont mes amis et ils tiennent à moi tout comme je tiens à eux.

**-Oui, ils tiennent à toi parce que tu ais celui qu'ils attendent depuis si longtemps. Pour quoi crois-tu qu'ils te protègent autant ? Certainement pas pour votre pseudo amitié. Il est tellement plus facile de se rapprocher d'une personne pour pouvoir mieux la manipuler.**

-NON ! C'est faux…Ils…Ils ne sont pas comme ça…Je…Je le sais. Ils ne m'ont jamais menties sur leurs intentions.

**-Ils ne t'ont peut-être pas menties mais…Ils t'ont cachés beaucoup de chose.**

-JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE AMI ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! Laissez-moi…Je veux qu'on me laisse en paix.

**-Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser. Nous te l'avons dis, nous faisons partie de toi. Tu dois nous accepter et renier ton sois disant ami, qui aujourd'hui n'est même pas à tes côtés. Ne t'avais t'il pas promit d'être toujours auprès de toi ? De nous éloigner de toi pour que tu puisses être en paix avec toi-même ? Nous ne le voyons nulle part, ton si précieux, Zabimaru. **

-ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER DE LUI AINSI ! VOUS NE FAITES QUE DÉNIGRER MES AMIS ET CA JE NE LE COSINNE AUCUNEMENT ! ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! JE VOUS AI ASSEZ ENTENDU. VOUS ME RÉPUGNIEZ TOUS !

**- Calme-toi petit. Nous ne faisons qu'évoquer des faits.**

-DES FAITS ERONNER !

**-Viens avec nous et nous te monterons tous que tes sois disant amis te cache depuis maintenant 3 ans.**

-Je…N…

**-Allez viens. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal…Nous te le promettons et puis que peut-il t'arrive de grave ? Tu es déjà mort de toute façon.**

Renji baissa la tête à l'entente de leur dernière phrase. Oui, il était déjà mort et n'avait même pas pût faire ses adieux à ses amis. Dire qu'il avait l'espoir de pouvoir passer encore un peu de temps avec eux. Il faut croire que le destin peut parfois se montrer très capricieux. Et puis qu'avait-il à perde de plus ? Après tout il était déjà perdu dans tous les sens du terme. Il soupira bruyamment en regardant la main tendu d'une des ombres qui c'était approché de lui. Il hésita tout de même avant de finalement lui tendre également la main. Mais soudain un énorme babouin apparu et fit barrage de son corps entre Renji et l'ombre. Cette dernière pestait contre Zabimaru, néanmoins elle recula par précaution. Mine de rien elle tenait tout de même à la vie, si on considère qu'une ombre est vivante bien évidemment. Renji regarda le babouin avec étonnement, il ne s'attendait certainement plus à le voir en ces lieux. Mais il fût tout de même rassuré car ces ombres autours de lui, le perturbaient beaucoup trop pour sa pauvre santé mentale. Zabimaru se retourna vers Renji et lui fit un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Excuse-moi de mon retard. Les ombres me barraient le passage.

-Est-ce vrai tout ce qu'elles m'ont dit ?

-Les choses sont difficiles, Renji. Le monde dans lequel tu évoluais est loin d'être ce que tu pouvais croire. Il est vrai que tes amis t'ont cachés des passages de leurs vies, mais ils comptaient t'en parler un jour, cependant ils ne voulaient pas te perdre en te révélant ce qu'ils sont réellement. Le fait que tu sois celui qu'ils cherchaient tant n'est qu'un simple hasard mais un heureux hasard. Ils tiennent véritablement à toi, Renji. N'en doute jamais.

Renji se prit la tête entre les mains complètement déboussolé. Il ne savait plus s'il devait être en colère ou au contraire rester indifférent. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive à lui ? Ca il ce le demandait mais n'avait hélas aucune réponse. Il faut dire que sa vie n'avait jamais été dite : NORMAL. En effet, d'une il ne connaissait pas ses parents et avait grandit dans un foyer depuis sa tendre enfance. Même la directrice de l'établissement où il avait grandit ne les connaissaient pas étant donné qu'elle l'avait retrouvé devant son bureau un beau matin de décembre. Dans le landau elle avait trouvée une enveloppe contenant simplement un bracelet décoré d'un symbole étrange qui ressemblait à un pentagramme inversé dans lequel se trouvaient une tête de serpent et les initiales R.A : Renji Abaraï. La directrice de son ancien foyer lui avait donné le jour de ses 18 ans mais depuis il n'y avait pas touché. La douleur de l'abandon étant toujours aussi présent dans son cœur, il avait décidé de ne plus y penser pour le moment et donc de ne pas porter le bracelet en question. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de le garder dans les poches de son jean ou de sa veste.

Renji observa Zabimaru et su en le regardant qu'il devait lui faire confiance et donc de ne plus jamais douter. Il devait avoir une confiance aveugle en ses amis. Un mince sourire étira alors les fines lèvres de Renji. Mais quand il voulu se rapprocher de Zabimaru une douleur lancinante le prit au cœur ce qui l'obligea à se plier les genoux à terre. Le babouin inquiet se précipita auprès de lui et posa sa patte sur sa tête pour évaluer les dégâts. Un éclair de compréhension lui vrilla les yeux. Il était lié à une âme, son âme sœur et celle-ci était actuellement blessé ce qui ne rendrait pas la tâche facile à son jeune maître qui se trouvait dans une situation peu confortable. Il devait agir et vite.

- Renji, concentre-toi sur ma voix. D'accord ?

-…

-Renji, tu m'entends ?

La douleur était telle qui n'arrivait pas à entendre les paroles de Zabimaru, pourtant il savait que celui-ci lui parlait. Mais rien le néant total. Renji essaya alors de se concentrer sur sa respiration et entama une série d'inspiration et d'expiration lente. Une fois que sa respiration fût un minimum calmé il dirigea son regard vers la poche de sa veste d'uniforme et en retira avec difficulté dû à ses tremblements le fameux bracelet en argent et en cuir noir. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était le moment de le mettre et d'ainsi affronter son destin qu'il soit bon ou mauvais peu importait. Une fois placé sur son bras gauche celui-ci se mit à briller d'une lumière démoniaque mais douce à la fois. Pendant plusieurs minutes des flashs défilèrent devant ses yeux à toute allure et c'est les yeux rougeoyants qu'il ouvra de nouveau les yeux. Il comprenait la plupart des événements maintenant même s'il avait tout de même besoin d'une bonne explication venant de Zabimaru ou de ses amis, voir même les deux. Mais pour l'instant il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps et il devait agir et vite.

Renji regarda alors les ombres et Zabimaru sans ciller. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et ce pourquoi il était né. Sa mission était clair comme de l'eau de source, cependant il y avait encore des points noirs.

-Maintenant je comprends ce qu'on attend de moi. Malheureusement je n'ai en ce moment que peu de temps alors je serais clair et rapide. Je veux retourner à Karakura mes amis son actuellement dans une position difficile. En voulant porter assistance aux Shinigamis ils se sont mies en danger et nous savons tous qu'ils ne feront pas le poids face à un adversaire de niveau supérieur. Je suis le seul à pouvoir intervenir. Alors laissez-moi partir !

**-Tu ne peux pas partir d'ici. Tu es mort et temps que tu n'auras pas fais ton choix entre Zabimaru et nous, tu ne pourras pas quitter le monde des ténèbres. Néanmoins si tu veux vraiment les sauver nous pouvons toujours trouver un arrangement. **Proposèrent les ombres.

Il était clair qu'il se cachait un piège malsain derrière cette proposition mais il n'avait gère le choix en cet instant. Chaque minute étaient comptées.

-Très bien je vous écoute, qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?

**-Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre. **Sourirent les ombres. **Nous acceptons de relâcher temporairement notre emprise sur toi, si après avoir tué leur ennemis tu conçois à nous suivre sagement dans les ténèbres. Qu'en penses-tu ? **

-Je suis d'accord.

-Renji, c'est de la folie. Si tu te retrouve au cœur des ténèbres je ne pourrais pas venir te sauver cette fois. Sais-tu au moins ce que tu vas endurer là-bas. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ton âme survive à ça. S'il te plaît renonce à cela.

-Non ! Ma décision est prise. Il est hors de question que je laisse mes amis se faire tuer sans avoir tenté de les sauver et cela vaut aussi pour ces Shinigamis. L'âme d'une personne et ce qu'il y a de plus précieux qu'elle soit celle d'un Shinigami ou d'un humain et il faut la préserver. Aujourd'hui c'est à toi d'avoir confiance en moi, Zabimaru. Je sais ce que je fais.

C'est-un Zabimaru résinier qui hocha la tête montrant ainsi son accord pour le plus grand plaisir des ombres qui se réjouissaient déjà de leur victoire.

**-Puisque tout est réglé, nous te laissons faire le ménage dans la ville de Karakura et faire également tes adieux si le cœur t'en dit. Mais n'oublis pas ! Une fois que tu auras terminé tu te retrouveras dans les ténèbres.**

Des rirent strident résonnèrent à l'infini suivit par l'apparition d'une porte en fer forgé où était dessiné des squelettes et des humains semblant crier de terreur et de douleur. Renji souffla un dernier coup et fit un mince sourire au babouin qui déclara.

-Même si tu ne me vois pas, je serais toujours auprès de toi. Tâche de t'en souvenir petit.

-Je m'en rappellerai. A très bientôt, j'espère…

Sur ces derniers mots, Renji franchit la porte qui venait de doucement s'ouvrir. Il ne devait pas faillir et il le savait. Oui, il reverrait Zabimaru, ses amis et LUI. Il fallait qu'il se batte quoi qu'il arrive. Des jours sombres s'apprêtent à Régnier sur le monde et cela il ne le permettrait pas. Ca jamais. Il voulait offrir un monde sûr pour ses amis et pour Lui, son Shinigami. Le bracelet à son poigner lui avait montré ce qu'il devait savoir et lui avait permit de découvrir les véritables identités de ceux avec qui il avait parlé. C'est ainsi qu'il avait sût la vrai nature de son professeur. Sa dernière pensée fut :_ « Je vous protègerai tous au péril de ma vie s'il le faut mais une chose est sûre, vous, vous resterez en vie. J'en fais le serment ! »_

* * *

**Et voilà enfin le chapitre 8 :)**

**Sinon je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite car j'ai bac blanc de science mardi et un contrôle d'histoire vendredi **

**donc j'essayerai de finir d'écrire le chapitre 9 ce weekend mais ce n'est pas sûr.**

**Autrement dite moi ce que vous en pensé s'il vous plaît :)**

**Fu: Coucou :) oh mince j'avais l'espoir d'avoir un cadeau avant noël ptdr. Je conçois que c'est un chouilla cruel mais au moins ça vous donne envie de lire la suite ^^. Oui, c'est trop classe franchement moi j'adore. Oh ouais ça serai vraiment super mais malheureusement c'est peut-être trop demander :/.  
**

**A très bientôt pour la suite**

**Shimizu-sama **


	10. Chapitre 9

CHAPITRE 9

Pendant ce temps à Karakura, les combats faisaient rages. Aoi et Hayate c'étaient joins aux Shinigamis en sachant que ces derniers ne feraient en aucun cas le poids. Cependant ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est qu'eux aussi ne feraient pas le poids. En effet les ombres avaient vite étés remplacées par un être de niveau supérieur qui leurs menaient la vie dure, très dure. Ils ne tiendraient pas plus longtemps. Ils allaient mourir sans s'êtres expliqués avec Renji et sans lui avoir demandé pardon pour lui avoir caché tant de chose. Sans un miracle, ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir car Fumihiro ne pouvait en aucun cas venir les aider. La distance entre Rome et Karakura était trop espacée pour leur plus grand malheur. Les Shinigamis les regardaient bizarrement sauf l'un d'entre eux, un dénommé : Urahara Kisuke qui d'ailleurs cachait une bonne partie de son visage avec un éventail.

-Regarde le type là-bas avec le bob et l'éventail.

-Oui je le vois. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aoi ?

-Il me fait penser à un gros pervers !

-QUOI ! On est dans une situation critique et tu trouve encore le moyen de me sortir des âneries. Tu es vraiment désespérante.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, rigola-t-elle.

_« En effet, pas plus que d'habitude…Malheureusement »_pensa Hayate. Se tournant sur le côté, il aperçu Byakuya Kuchiki en prise avec leur ennemi et en très mauvaise position pour combler le tout. Déjà qu'il y avait beaucoup d'ombre sur le terrain alors si en plus l'un des capitaine Shinigami se retrouvait dans une telle posture ils n'avaient pas finies. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses foutus Shinigamis se trouvent au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. A croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès. L'ennemi de niveau supérieur allait donner le coup fatal quand Aoi du haut de son 1m62 d'intelligence…ou pas proclama :

-Mais dis-donc pendant que j'y pense vous ne vous êtes pas présenté. A qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

L'ennemi en question suspendit son geste et observa Aoi dans le blanc de l'œil pour finir par ricaner.

-Comment une petite humaine dans ton genre peut se permettre de m'adresser la parole. Moi un démon de niveau supérieur.

-Bah comme j'le fais là.

-Tu es vraiment culotté, petite.

-On me le dit souvent. Mais présente toi je t'en pris, vu que tu as l'air si fière de ton grade. Fais nous-en en profiter et dis nous ce que tu veux.

-Ahahah vous les vices-capitaines, vous n'avez pas changés avec les années ! Vous-êtes toujours aussi arrogant qu'avant. Je me nomme Azare, je suis l'un des commandants le l'armé de notre maître. J'ai été envoyé pour trouver et ramener le fils de la famille maudite de l'Enfer. Mes ombres étaient chargées de faire le maximum de dégâts pour le faire sortir de sa cachette mais il semblerait qu'à la place je vous ai trouvé, vous et ces Shinigamis de pacotilles.

-SHINIGAMI DE PACOTILLE. NON MAIS ATTEND QUE JE TE CASSE LA GUEULE ET ON VERRA QUI EST LA PACOTILLE.

-Le chauve ?

-QUOI ?

-FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE AU MOINS UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE !

Aoi venait de hurler de colère pour la première fois de sa vie et pour cause cet abruti allait tout faire capoter avec sa fierté de Shinigami. Là ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au dur, surtout que le démon cherchait une personne à laquelle, elle tenait énormément et ça c'est la chose à ne pas faire. Le premier qui oserait touché ne serais-ce qu'un cheveu de leur Renji allait en prendre pour son grade.

-Aurais-je tord, si je m'avançais en supposition en déclarant que vous connaissez le fils de la famille maudite par Satan, lui-même ?

-En effet vous avez tord, nous ne le connaissons pas ! Foutez le camp d'ici et fissa.

-Vous mentez ! Je sens son odeur sur vos vêtements et surtout sur ce Shinigami.

Le démon pointa du doigt Byakuya qui commençait sérieusement à être porté sur les nerfs. Il darda son regard le plus glacial sur Azare. La tension dans l'air grimpait de plus en plus, tout le monde était sur la défensive. Byakuya avait vite comprit que le démon parlait de Renji son élève et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de le découper en mille morceaux avec Senbonzakura.

Le démon allait l'attaquer quand un long rai de lumière noire fondit le sol en deux. Suite à cela une pression spirituelle colossale et d'une noirceur sans pareil se fit sentir. Tous se tournèrent vers celle-ci et ils puent ainsi reconnaitre Renji Abaraï. Il ne ressemblait plus à l'humain qu'ils avaient croisés le jour même mais plutôt à un démon tout comme Azare.

-Jeune maître, vous êtes enfin là, déclara le démon tout en lui faisant la révérence.

Le concerné avait toujours la tête à moitié baissé dans le col de son long manteau rouge sang, ses yeux quant a eux étaient fermés. Dans chacun de ses pats on pouvait sentir une immense grâce mais le plus marquant était son aura démoniaque qui vous paralysait sur place. Il possédait une démarche sûre et conquérante, digne d'un roi.

-Il est inutile de faire ton lèche cul, Azare. Je ne te suivrais nulle part !

La voix de Renji en étonnèrent plus d'un. En effet celle-ci était à double résonnance et un sourire malsain se dessinait peu à peu sur ses lèvres fines. Son calme impressionnant faisait froid dans le dos car derrière ce comportement se cachait une froideur et une envie de sang à en faire frémir toute une division, telle que celle du capitaine Kenpachi Zaraki.

Aoi resta la bouche grande ouverte par la surprise quant à Hayate, il regardait son ami son pipé mot. Byakuya, lui détaillait Renji de haut en bas, il savait que c'était lui mais son instinct lui disait qu'il était présent sans l'être. C'est-à-dire que son corps et une infime partie de lui se trouvait face à eux mais un morceau majoritaire et démoniaque avait prit sa place.

-Vous êtes si méchant avec votre humble serviteur, prince des ténèbres. Votre Oncle, Maître Satan vous attend avec impatience et il serait fort contraignant de le faire patienter autant.

Si leur corps le permettait, leurs mâchoires respectives se seraient fracassées contre le sol goudronné. Renji Abaraï à la base un simple humain + Oncle/Satan roi des enfers terrestre = Renji un démon de titre royal, neveu du roi tout puissant des très bas. Il y avait de quoi donner des sueurs froides.

Byakuya étant le seul à avoir avalé rapidement la nouvelle, s'approcha de Renji et le prit dans ses bras, comme dans la salle de classe. Il avait besoin d'une connexion avec lui pour mieux comprendre la situation. Au fond de lui, il savait que les choses étaient beaucoup plus complexe quand apparence. Byakuya ferma les yeux et par le même lien télépathique, il entra en contact avec l'esprit de Renji. Tout était noir autour de lui et c'est avec difficulté qu'il localisa la chevelure de feu le regard dans le vague, les points serrés.

-Renji…Chuchota Byakuya tout en s'approchant de lui.

Le surnommé ne bougea pas d'un poil mais prit la peine de lui répondre d'une voix tranchante.

-Part ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Byakuya ne l'écouta même pas et se rapprocha de lui en douceur. C'est tendrement qu'il encercla sa taille.

- Explique-moi. Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas comprendre, ni t'aider. Laisse-moi te venir en aide.

-Tu ne peux rien faire…

Renji se retourna pour être complètement dans les bras du capitaine de la sixième division en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

-Tu ne pourras rien faire. Je ne suis pas comme vous, je suis damné depuis mon enfance. Mes parents ont voulus me protéger de mes origines. Je suppose que je n'aurais pas pu y échapper très longtemps, après tout le passé quel qu'il soit vous rattrape toujours, peu importe où nous nous trouvons.

-Tu n'as pas à subir seul. Je te l'interdit !

-Mon beau capitaine oserait donner des ordres au prince des Enfers. Tu es bien culotté pour un Shinigami, rigola Renji.

-Oh oui ! Tu as beau être un Démon, tu reste pour mon un homme très séduisant, qui dégage une puissance colossale et auquel je suis lié par un lien invisible mais bel et bien présent. Je sais que tu le sens aussi.

-Il est vrai que je ressens ce lien qui nous uni, ta présence dans mon esprit en est la preuve. Mon cœur t'appartiendra pour toujours mais tu dois savoir qu'après le combat je vais devoir disparaître. Je ne peux que venir vous sauvez et après je dois retourner auprès des ombres. Elles m'attendent dans les ténèbres et me surveilles. Maintenant tu dois partir et promet moi de prendre soins de toi, s'il te plaît.

-Désolé mais je ne veux pas, je resterais avec toi que tu le veuille ou non !

-Ecoute, j'ai effectivement besoin de ton aide maintenant que tu es là mais pour que cela puisse marcher tu dois retourner auprès des tiens.

Renji s'écarta de Byakuya et fit apparaître un livre en cuir noir et a la reliure doré. Il le tendit au noble avec un faible sourire.

-Prend ce livre je te le conflit, il est très précieux alors fais y très attention. J'aimerais que tu le prête temporairement à ton ami Kisuke Urahara pour qu'il puisse compléter ses recherches et qu'il vous explique ce qui se passe et ce qui va arriver. Après quoi tu pourras le préserver et me le rendre quand nous nous reverrons.

La dernière phrase de Renji était moins sûre mais Byakuya ne le remarqua pas. Celui-ci prit le livre et le plaça sous son haori à l'abri des regards.

-Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr… Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il. Maintenant va, il est temps.

Byakuya sentait que Renji ne lui disait pas entièrement la vérité mais avait choisit de quand même lui faire confiance. Tout son monde tournait autour de cette chevelure de feu et ses yeux marron. Pourtant ils ne se connaissaient pas, n'appartenaient pas au même monde et surtout venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Malgré tout un lien puissant les unissaient, leur faisant comprendre à quel point ils étaient fait pour être à tout jamais ensemble. Byakuya prit Renji une dernière fois dans ses bras et l'embrassa à en perdre allène.

Une fois qu'ils furent séparés, Renji lui adressa un tendre sourire pour ensuite lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner plus profondément dans la noirceur des ténèbres.

-JE T'ORDONNE DE ME REVENIR RENJI ABARAÏ, s'époumona Byakuya pour qu'il l'entende mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Il ferma les yeux et quand il les ouvrit, il était de nouveau sur le champ de bataille avec un Renji démon à plusieurs mètres de lui face à Azare. Il tata son haori pour constater que le livre était toujours là.

Plus loin Hayate et Aoi se rongeaient les ongles. Leur ami n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ils avaient lamentablement échoués. Ils baisèrent la tête honteux, leurs Renji les avaient quittés pour toujours laissant seulement la place au monstre. Aoi releva subitement la tête, une lueur de détermination brillait au fond de ses yeux. Non elle allait tout faire pour le faire revenir, ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner ainsi. Elle se retourna vers Hayate pour lui faire comprendre ses pensées qu'il partageait aussi et le lui fit comprendre par un hochement affirmatif. Ils devaient agir et non pas regarder en spectateur, mais ne dit-on pas que parfois on ne peut qu'être le spectateur de notre destin ?

Après quoi une explosion d'une intensité sans pareil fit trembler le sol. Au loin on pouvait apercevoir les deux Démons se battant avec rage. Des cris strident déchiraient le silence pesant de la nuit sans lune, des lames s'entre choquant fendaient l'air fraie, des yeux rouges flamboyant ne voulant que faire couler le sang et un corps tombant au sol inerte dans une flaque noire et puante, un froissement de tissu et une ombre disparaissant tout comme le démon mort qui devenait poussière.

_« Tu es poussière et tu redeviendras poussière ! »_

* * *

**Me revoilà ahah un tout petit peu beaucoup en retard je l'avoue mais toujours en vie ptdr**_  
_

**J'espère que je n'ai perdu personne en route déjà que je n'ai pas beaucoup de monde lol**

**J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre 9.**

**Fu: Merci pour mes examens j'espère les avoirs réussis mais bon on verra bien. Voici enfin la suite avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard ^^.  
**

**ten'shi kuro: WOW mon lapin toi tu tes pris le ciel sur la tête avec un gros astéroïde car c'est pas possible autrement. C'est magnifique mon petit Lapin en sucre à apprit à laisser une reviews ça me met la larme à l'oeil les enfants grandissent si vite. mdr. Faut faire péter le champ champ moi je dis ;).  
**

**Guest: Ne t'inquiète pas voilà enfin la suite ^^ qui j'espère te plaira autant que le chapitre 8. Oui c'est vrai que l'usine de manche à balais m'a bien fait rire aussi :). Tu as dû te dire "tien l'auteur à péter son câble de la journée" lôôl.**

**Voili voulou je vous dis donc à très vite avec le chapitre 10 qui sera poster je ne sais quand car je vais à la JAPAN EXPO avec mon lapin (ten'shi kuro).**

**KISS KISS **

**Skimizu-sama**


	11. Chapitre 10

CHAPITRE 10

**Le Livre de la raison céleste **

_Il fut un temps où les démons voulurent envahir le monde pour prendre sa possession et faire valoir sa domination sur les humains. Seulement rien n'est jamais facile et les anges ne pouvant pas prendre part au combat de façon direct, fit le choix de donner à 10 hommes et femmes à l'âme pure des pouvoirs. L'église fort de se retournement de situation s'organisa pour créer « La croix de sang » où les 10 exorcistes devinrent les capitaines et vice-capitaines de cette organisation devenu secrète dès lors de sa création. Celle-ci fut divisée en 5 divisions portant le nom de couleur, Bianco, Nero, argento, d'Oro et Rosso. Cependant, malgré leurs efforts le combat balançait plus en faveur des démons. Le pape pria de toute son âme et de tout son cœur son Dieu pour qu'il lui envoi l'arme ultime pour détruire cette menace venu du fin fond des Enfers._

_La réponse que Dieu lui donna en surprit plus d'un car c'est un ange qui aurait dû leur être envoyé mais c'est un démon qui vint les aider. Celui-ci prit la tête de La Croix de Sang et enseigna aux exorcistes humains à maitriser leurs pouvoirs. L'entraînement dura plusieurs mois, pour qu'ils soient bien préparés pour le deuxième round de Satan. Leur savoir ne cessait d'augmenter à une vitesse vertigineuse pour le plus grand bonheur du pape. Après tout qui y a-t-il de mieux pour vaincre son ennemi qu'un allié le connaissant de font en comble. Grâce à cela ils avaient l'espoir de gagner cette horrible guerre. Ainsi le démon leur raconta l'existence des Shinigamis qui vivaient tranquillement à la Soul Society, un monde parallèle au leur, que ceci étaient formés en 13 divisons possédant un capitaine et un vice-capitaine. Il précisa de suite que les plus hauts gradés étaient très puissant grâce à leur maitrise du Kidô, des sorts d'une intensité plus ou moins impressionnante selon celui qui lançait l'attaque. Il enchaina avec le fait qu'il existait à La Soul Society des écoles pour devenir un jour un Shinigami qui se nommait « L'école des arts spirituels » et que c'était là-bas qu'ils découvraient leurs Zanpakutô qui avaient chacun une caractéristique unique. Il en cita quelques un tel que : Ryujin Jakka le plus puissant Zanpakutô de feu de tout le Seireitei et qu'il appartenait à Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto Soutaïcho dono._

_Les humains impressionnés lui demandèrent comment il pouvait savoir tout cela. Le démon resta silencieux ne dévoilant pas son secret et les réelles raisons qui le poussaient à les aider, à la place il leur sourit et leur annonce que cela fait parti des choses à savoir. Il leur expliqua alors que les Shinigamis ont pour mission de garder un équilibre entre les mondes mais qu'ils n'ont aucun pouvoir sur les Enfers et que par conséquent ils ne sont pas aptes à se battre contre un démon n'étant pas formaté pour cela. De plus il rajouta que les Shinigamis étaient aussi responsable du passage des âmes vers la Soul Society et que si ces âmes se transforme en Hollow, des monstres attaquant les âmes qui viennes de quitter leur corps, ils devaient les libérer pour que le cycle des réincarnations se poursuivent. _

_Après cette explication, il leur dévoila que ces Shinigamis en question ne devaient rien savoir de cette guerre entre Satan et les humains car cela engendrerai un conflit encore plus dangereux qu'actuellement et que de toute façon ils ne feraient que représenter un énorme boulet à leurs chevilles. C'est ainsi que l'église apprit l'existence des Shinigamis peuplant leur monde et invisible à leur yeux. _

_Pendant son récit, le démon avait changé de plus en plus d'expression passant d'un visage impassible à un visage mélancolique. Personne n'osa lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait mais une chose était sûr, c'est qu'il devait être familier avec ce monde fait d'âme. Cependant il se reprit vite et adressa un sourire carnassier aux 10 exorcistes. Le combat se rapprochait et il le savait parfaitement, c'est pour cela qu'il se leva et leur demanda de le suivre. _

_C'est avec curiosité qu'ils le suivirent tous docilement vers une porte que le démon venait de faire apparaître. Celle-ci était entièrement noire et quand elle s'ouvrit, ils purent voir un tunnel obscur où ils s'engouffrèrent sans poser de question. Ils débouchèrent rapidement dans un désert aride où rien ou presque ne poussait. Le démon qui leur faisait précédemment dos se retourna un grand sourire aux lèvres et leur annonça qu'ils étaient tous au Hueco Mundo, le monde des Hollows et autre bestiole. Il était clair que le démon ne les avait pas emmenés que pour leur faire faire une visite guidé. C'est tout fier de lui qu'il leur déclara qu'il était temps de voir le fruit de leurs entrainements aboutir à quelque chose et qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de s'échauffer d'abord avec des Arrancars. _

_C'est donc pendant plusieurs jours qu'ils combattirent des Gillians, des Adjuchas et des Vasto Lordes. Heureux que les exorcistes humains s'en sortent aussi bien, le démon décida de passer à l'étape supérieure, c'est-à-dire de l'affronter lui, le représentant du mal en puissance. Il leur laissa tout de même une journée de repos le temps pour eux de récupérer un peu. Pendant ce temps de pose le démon s'éloigna des exorcistes pour pourvoir être seul et pour ne pas être vu. Assit sur rocher, il semblait attendre quelqu'un, dix minutes plus tard une Shinigami se présenta devant lui. Celle-ci possédait de long cheveux rouge sang et des yeux noirs comme les ténèbres. Ils représentaient pour le démon un abysse sans fond où il pouvait s'y perdre sans crainte. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Ce que ne savait pas la croix de sang c'est que ça motivation se trouvait dans l'amour qu'il portait pour cette Shinigami. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la protéger et pour cela il devait assurer la victoire aux humains coûte que coûte, quitte à périr s'il le fallait mais elle ne devait surtout pas se retrouver confronter à un démon. _

_Il est vrai qu'en temps normal les démons ne peuvent pas ressentir de tel sentiment. Cependant il y a toujours une exception et celle-ci se confirmait en les voyants. Un amour secret et impossible entre un démon et une Shinigami mais un amour quand même. Ils s'aimaient et cela était le plus important à leurs yeux. Ce jour là ils s'unirent peut-être pour la dernière fois. Avant de ce dire au revoir le démon lui fit promettre de ne rien dire sur la guerre à venir, ce que fit la Shinigami. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois et elle disparu, retournant ainsi dans le monde qui est le sien. Néanmoins il murmura une dernière phrase_

_« Fait attention à toi ma Mie Beniko hime »_

_Le lendemain les exorcistes commencèrent d'abord par attaquer chacun leur tour le démon mais cela n'eu aucun effet sur ce dernier. Il décida donc de mettre une stratégie d'attaque et de défense pour eux. Une fois qu'il leur exposa son idée ils se remirent au combat qui marcha déjà mieux. Il fut entendu qu'ils se mettraient deux par deux lors d'un affrontement avec un démon de niveau supérieur. De jour en jour leurs puissances de combat augmentèrent de telle façon qu'ils devinrent des exorcistes suffisamment forts pour mettre hors jeu les démons de Satan._

_Le moment fatidique vint rapidement pour le plus grand désespoir du pape, qui malgré la fois qu'il possédait, avait peur que leur ennemi ne mettent ses exorcistes en échec. Le démon en retrait du champ de bataille, observait les affrontements qui faisaient rage plus loin. Malgré la puissance des humains et de leur divisons, ils se faisaient battre et les démons prenaient de plus en plus de terrain. D'où il se trouvait il pouvait voir les faiblesses de leurs adversaires et leurs forces. C'est ainsi qu'il repéra une faille qu'il devait absolument exploiter s'il voulait gagner cette guerre. Il se lança donc dans la bataille et y mis toutes ses forces pour renverser la situation. Le combat dura 30 jours et 31 nuits sans aucun temps mort. C'est quand la lune rouge à son zénith éclaira de sa lumière rouge le démon que tous combats cessèrent. _

_Les exorcistes avaient gagnés grâce au démon. Gravement blessé, ils le transportèrent jusqu'à Rome où ils prirent soins de lui dans l'église de Saint Bethléem. Il lui fallu beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre mais pour le remercier de les avoirs aidés. Les 10 exorcistes lièrent leur pouvoir respectif pour créer le __**Livre de la raison célestes**__ en souvenir de ce démon qui alla contre sa nature, contre sa race pour sauver l'humanité. _

_Une fois rétablis de ses blessures, le pape décida de le bénir et de le placer sous la protection de l'église de Rome et le nomma également à la tête de la croix de sang, ainsi est né la légende du Dark Exorciste. Il fut donc décidé de nommé ceux qui autrefois étaient des démons au service de Satan des Dark Exorcistes. Plusieurs rejoignirent le premier démon ayant eu le culot de défier le roi des Enfers. Celui-ci entra dans une colère noire et jura sur toutes les âmes de l'univers qu'il se vengera de cet affront et que cette fois personne n'en réchappera._

_Une aire de ténèbres s'annonçait pour un prochain avenir. Grâce au livre de la raison céleste, les exorcistes purent prédire l'arrivé d'un nouvel Dark Exorciste d'une puissance encore plus impressionnante que fut celle de son père. La combinaison de deux puissantes espèces._

_Ses pouvoirs commenceraient à se manifester le jour de son 18 èmes anniversaires mais un risque persistera. Balancera t-il du côté des ténèbres ou de la lumière ? Telle fut la question posé. L'avenir n'étant pas marquer définitivement dans le marbre, il fut impossible de prédire la place que prendra le nouveau Dark Exorciste. Néanmoins il fut tout de même expliqué par quoi il passera et comment éviter certains inconvénients forts fâcheux._

_Il sera tiraillé par les ombres qui peuplent son âme, n'attendant qu'à être libérés. Cependant son âme bien vaillante veille sur son jeune maître. Mais est-ce suffisant pour le sortir de ses ténèbres ? Malheureusement il n'y pas de bonne réponse à cette question. Tout dépend des événements à venir, le destin est si imprévisible, hélas. Pourtant, malgré tout un espoir persiste et il réside dans la naissance d'un amour avec le scellement de leurs deux âmes pour l'éternité. Seule son âme sœur possédera le pouvoir de le retrouver et de le guider dans le royaume des ténèbres grâce au lien qui les unit. Ainsi il retrouvera la lumière et scellera son âme qui auparavant était fendu en deux en une seule, combinant les ombres et son Zanpakutô. Malgré ce lien c'est seul qu'il devra marcher dans les ténèbres. _

_Si vous croyez à la légende du Dark Exorciste, alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à prier. Soyez en sûr, il entendr_a_ vos prière et viendra à vous. Il est important de garder la fois car c'est par elle qu'il est apparu la première fois. Du haut de son église il veille à la protection de l'humanité par de là le temps et l'espace. _

_ L'amore è più forte di tutto_

_Il cuore prende il sopravvento la ragione_

_Pura forza diventa potere celeste_

_E iscritti con i segni di speranza_

_**Kei Abaraï, premier Dark Exorciste et également le frère cadet de Satan lui-même. **_

Traduction :

L'amour est plus fort que tout

Le cœur prend le dessus sur la raison

La simple force devient la puissance céleste

Ainsi sont gravés les signes de l'espoir

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 10 qui j'espère vous plaira :)**

**donc donc je n'ai toujours pas de chapitre en avance honte à moi lol **

**résultat je ne sais pas quand je vous posterai le chapitre 11**

**mais très vite je pense quand même ;)**

**Guest n°1: Mdr je dois avoué que le jour où j'ai pondu mon usine de manche à balais, j'étais totalement dans mon monde et je rigolais toute seule devant mon ordi. Faut dire que j'étais d'une humeur pire que joyeuse :). Non je ne le savais pas mais je suis heureuse que tu aime autant ma fic étant donné que je n'ai pas beaucoup de monde à la lire je commençais à croire qu'elle n'intéressait pas et qu'elle était nulle :( donc je suis super heureuse que tu sois fan ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire même si je ne comptais pas arrêter Dark Exorcist car elle me tient très à coeur. Pour ce qui est de mes résultat je les ai reçu est ça va j'ai assurée comme une bosse pour les sciences, je suis fière de moi et en plus je n'ai aucun point à rattraper pour l'année prochaine. Je peux enfin me déstresser.  
**

**Guest n°2: Et oui que veux-tu nous sommes dans Dark Exorcit rien n'est facile. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont être séparé longtemps. Après tout loin des yeux ne veut pas dire loin du coeur. Mais tu verras bien si tu continu à me lire ce que j'espère sincèrement ^^.  
**

**En tout qu'à je vous dis à très vite**

**Kiss Kiss**

**Shimizu-sama**


	12. Chapitre 11

CHAPITRE 11

Urahara ferma le livre après sa lecture et le déposa face à Byakuya pour que celui-ci puisse le récupérer. Dans la petite pièce était réunis les Shinigamis et les agents de la croix de sang. Byakuya reprit possession du livre et le plaça dans son haori. Cependant Aoi comptait bien reprendre de livre qui devait leur revenir.

-Hey, le glaçon rend nous ce livre il ne t'appartient pas !

Byakuya regarda froidement la jeune fille venant de parler et lui répondit.

-Ce livre m'a été confié par Renji et je compte bien le lui rendre moi-même. Si cela vous gène temps vous n'aurez qu'à régler cela avec lui quand il reviendra. De plus si j'ai bien compris, il semblerait que Kei Abaraï est son père et par conséquent ce livre lui appartient donc il en fait ce qu'il veut.

Aoi commençait réellement à s'énerver en entendant le Shinigami lui tenir tête. _« Non mais il se prend pour qui celui là ? Ca y est Ren' lui file le livre et lui se croit tout permit ! Bordel je hais les Shinigamis et leur esprit de supériorité. »_ Hayate posa une main sur son épaule pour la calmer.

-Excusez là, Aoi est quelqu'un de très impulsive. Elle a tendance à agir avant de réfléchir.

Byakuya ne répondit pas mais hocha simplement la tête.

-Et bien, et bien cela est fort intéressant tout ça. Si Renji-Kun à bien confié ce livre à Kuchiki-taïcho c'est qu'ils sont liés. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

-Et comment explique tu que nous n'avons pas sût qu'il y avait une guerre sur terre entre les humains et les démons ? Demanda Hitsugaya-taïcho.

-Je pars de la base que les démons ont des capacités tout aussi exceptionnelles que les nôtres et que Abaraï-sama, le père de Renji-Kun c'est arrangé pour que cette épisode soit complètement effacé de notre mémoire s'il y a eu fuite d'information bien sûr. Sinon il a pu faire en sorte que cela n'arrive ni à nos oreilles ni à notre vues.

-Je vois, mais si nous ne pouvons pas nous battre contre eux que pouvons nous faire alors ? Interrogea Ichigo.

-Rien à part faire en sorte que les combats avenir ne touche pas les humains.

-Tu pense ériger un bouclier sur chaque humain.

-Exactement, Yoruichi. Mais il me faudra l'aide de la croix de sang.

Urahara se tourna alors vers Aoi et Hayate en cachant son visage avec son éventail.

-Que voulez vous ? Soupira Hayate.

-Tout d'abord j'aimerais parler à celui qui dirige actuellement la croix de sang. Mais en attendant, veuillez me parler de cette organisation secrète plus en détaille.

-La croix de sang comme vous le savait maintenant à été créée suite à la première guerre entre les humains ou exorcistes et les démons. A cette époque nos ancêtres étaient très inquiets, ils avaient beau avoir la fois, il fallait être réaliste, ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner. Mais Dieu donna des pouvoirs à 10 humains et suite à cela le pape à décider de créer la croix de sang. C'est ensuite que Kei Abaraï est arrivé pour les aider et c'est grâce à lui qu'ils ont gagnés la guerre. Vous devez savoir que nous ne savions pas que Renji était le fils du premier Dark exorciste pour la simple et bonne raison que nous ne savions pas le nom de son père. Aujourd'hui nous comprenons l'étendu de notre bêtise. Si nous avions mieux été renseignés nous aurions plus agir plutôt et aider Renji.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite jeune homme. Le livre à bien stipulé que seule son âme sœur est réellement capable de lui venir en aide. Il est vrai que cela aurait été mieux de lui dire la vérité dès le départ mais ce qui est fait est fait.

-Oui c'est vrai. Pour en revenir à la croix de sang, tout ce qu'on peut vous dire c'est que Kei est partit quelques décennies après avoir été promu officiellement à la tête de la croix de sang puis on ne l'a jamais revu. Il n'a laissé ni explication ni indice pour le retrouver.

-Moi je dirais que cette Shinigami Mie Beniko est tombés enceinte de Kei-sama et que suite à cela il est allé la rejoindre pour la protéger. Puis à la naissance de Renji-Kun ils l'ont confié à un centre d'accueil pour enfant abandonné pour le protéger temporairement. Je suppose qu'ils ont dut être prient en chasse par Satan. Cependant je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore en vie. Je l'espère pour eux en tout qu'à.

Byakuya qui n'écoutait plus depuis un bon bout de temps s'éclipsa silencieusement pour aller prendre un peu l'air et surtout pour être seul. Assit au bord du fleuve de Karakura il laissa vagabonder son esprit vers sa seule source vitale : Renji.

Tout était noir autour de lui et il ne pouvait pas bouger à cause des chaînes qui le maintenaient au mur. Les ombres l'encerclaient et ne se gainaient pas pour le griffer, le mordre à un tel point que son corps n'était plus que sang. La douleur avait atteint son paroxysme. La conscience de Renji oscillait entre des moments de lucidités et de démences. Il sentait qu'il ne teindrait pas plus longtemps mais ne savait pas comment se sortir de là. Ses chaires meurtries le brûlaient à un point inimaginable, on pouvait même apercevoir ses muscles dans certaines de ses plaies ouvertes.

Pourtant il devait quitter cette endroit, il avait promit à Byakuya qu'il reviendrait et il tenait toujours ses promesses. Seulement il ne trouvait aucune solution à son problème et avec les ombres autours de lui combiné à la douleur, son esprit avait tendance à ne plus fonctionner correctement. L'espoir, il devait garder l'espoir. Il devait se souvenir de ce qui était écrit dans le livre et faire confiance à Byakuya. Il était son seul et unique espoir. Soudain en pensant à lui une idée lui vint. Il pensait entant qu'humain et non entant que démon. Il devait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire apparaître Zabimaru.

Renji ferma les yeux et visualisa le babouin tout en libérant peu à peu de la pression spirituelle pour ainsi créer un bouclier grâce à son reiatsu. Cependant au lieu de sentir sa puissance matérialiser un bouclier, ce fut une autre force familière qui l'érigea à sa place et au lieu de voir Zabimaru, il vit Byakuya près de lui. Renji l'observa les yeux grands ouverts par l'étonnement. Le noble le détacha sous les sifflements rageurs des ombres qui ne pouvaient pas intervenir. Une fois libéré, Renji sauta dans les bras de Byakuya et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il est vrai que sur le moment il ne pensa pas à lui demander comment il avait fait pour atterrir là, mais pour l'instant tout ce qui comptait était le fait qu'il était en sécurité dans ses bras et c'est ce dont il avait le plus grand besoin.

-Tout va bien Renji, je suis là.

Byakuya le serra fort contre lui tout en lui frottant tendrement le dos pour le calmer.

-Comment as-tu fais pour venir ici ? C'est impossible en temps normal.

-En fait je te cherchais grâce à notre lien et j'ai sentis ta douleur. Puis je tes vue attaché à ce mur, ton corps remplit de sang, j'ai voulu intervenir et là j'ai sentis qu'on m'attirait vers toi. Notre lien mis à poussé pour te rejoindre mais j'ignore combien de temps je peux rester à tes côtés.

-Le plus important c'est que tu sois là auprès de moi. Merci de m'avoir détaché.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

-Affronter les ombres je n'ai pas le choix. Si je ne le fais pas je resterai bloqué ici à jamais dans le meilleur des cas, sinon je risque tout simplement de me faire tuer une bonne fois pour toute.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre au juste ? Je te rappel que tu n'as aucune arme avec toi et que tu ne sais pas te battre.

-Tu te trompes, je sais très bien me battre, tout comme je sais que les réponses à mes questions sont en moi. Je dois juste me concentrer.

- Alors fais-le ! Pendant ce temps je reste auprès de toi.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Plus vite tu seras sortit de cet enfer et plus vite je me sentirais rassuré. Aller dépêche toi !

-D'accord, d'accord ne t'excite pas sur moi.

Byakuya lui jeta un regard glacial semblant dire _« Tu as intérêt à m'obéir sinon je te ferais passer l'envie de me désobéir la prochaine fois ! »_

Renji fit assoir Byakuya par terre et s'installa entre ses jambes avant de fermer les yeux. Il retenta l'expérience en essayant de visualiser Zabimaru. Contre toute attente y réussit à retrouver le lien de son babouin. Puis il entendit un très léger chuchotis qui lui disait qu'il devait vite faire fusionner les ombres et que pour cela il devait les affronter.

_« Oublie ta peur, c'est de cela qu'elle se nourrit, ne les laisses pas te déstabiliser, fais sortir en toi la puissance du Dark Exorciste. Tu peux le faire, laisse toi guider par ton instinct et est confiance en celui qui à été envoyé pour toi. N'oublie jamais qui tu es et pourquoi tu te bats. »_

Quand il ouvrit les yeux Byakuya avait disparu et une onde de choc de reiatsu fit exploser le bouclier et écrasa une bonne partit des ombres. Renji se laissait guider par son instinct, c'était comme s'il c'était battu tout sa vie. A chacun de ses pas les ombres reculaient et la rage de Renji augmentait de plus en plus. Il s'arrêta soudain et parla tout en restant de dos à la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-Ravis de te rencontrer mon Oncle. Ca fait toujours plaisir de rencontrer un membre de sa famille même si celui-ci n'est pas vraiment très clean. Ne crois-tu pas ?

-Tu as de la répartis, je dois bien l'avouer. Sais-tu que j'attends ce moment depuis très longtemps ?

-Oh mais quel honneur ! Si j'avais su je me serais manifesté plus tôt et je me serais présenté dans une tenue plus…hum…approprié à la situation, dirais-je. Je suis tellement peiné de manquer aux convenances.

-Ahahah, tu me rappel mon petit frère. Je dois dire que tu lui ressemble beaucoup, mise à par ta chevelure rouge feu, ça tu le tiens de ta mère.

-Encore heureux que je ressemble à mes parents et non à toi. Cela serait une insulte pour eux. Un peu de respect pour les morts voyons.

Satan se mit à sourire et commença à se rapprocher de Renji à pas lent tout en parlant.

-Je suis venu pour te chercher. Il est temps pour toi de me rejoindre. Tu es mon neveu et donc le prince des Enfers. Ne t'attache pas à ses stupides humains et à ses Shinigamis de pacotilles. Tu vaux bien mieux que cela. Si tu me suis je te promet que je ferais en sorte de ressuscité tes parents et vous vivrez au château avec moi. Bien sûr en contre partit je veux que tu détruises la croix de sang et les Shinigamis qui s'y opposeront. Cela me semble raisonnable, non ?

-Absolument pas ! Je ne suis pas ta marionnette, Satan et je ne le serais jamais. Mes parents sont bien mieux mort que vivant et habitant sous le même toit que toi. Renji se retourna à une vitesse surprenante et attrapa le col de son oncle tout en lui murmurant d'un ton menaçant. Tu as plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il n'arrive rien aux personnes auxquelles je tiens et aux innocents de cette planète, sinon je te jure que j'irais te chercher jusqu'en Enfer et je te le ferais payer avec mille et une torture, te tuant à petit feu jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de mettre un terme à tes souffrances. J'ai été à bonne école TON-TON, je possède tous les souvenirs de mon père et de ses entrainements. Je peux très bien adopter tes propres méthodes. Je suis sûr que tu seras fière de moi à ce moment là.

Renji le relâcha et recula légèrement pour mieux observer son oncle. Satan se mit à sourire, d'un sourire de dément puis éclata de rire à gorge déployé.

-Je suppose donc que ma proposition de t'intéresse aucunement ?

-C'est exact. Dis-donc tu apprends vite, c'est bien ! Moi qui te croyais sénile, je constate que je me suis trompé.

-Et bien étant donné que tu as la langue bien pendu, que dirais-tu de m'affronté tout de suite après tout cela sera déjà ça de fait. Regarde bien et apprend, mon petit !

Satan s'élança directement sur Renji qui eu à peine le temps d'esquiver. Ses blessures n'étant que partiellement guéris grâce à son métabolisme qui lui permettait une régénération assez rapide. Cela marqua le début des hostilités entre eux.

Dans le monde réel, le temps se faisait de plus en plus mauvais. Une tempête avait éclaté à Karakura et dans d'autre partie du monde. Des bourrasques de vent déracinaient les jeunes arbres et faisait s'envoler les voitures, la foudre frappait de sol avec rage et acharnement, la mer s'agitait avec force et détermination. Les signes d'une guerre démonique étaient bel et bien présents et semblaient prévenir d'une bataille sans pitié et où le sang coulerait à flot. La nature était dans tous ses états et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Fumihiro à sa fenêtre observait la colère de mère nature avec tristesse. Que pouvaient-ils faire pour la calmer à part se battre avec hargne pour gagner cet affrontement sanguinaire ? L'exorciste à la tête de la croix de sang se retourna et regarda Jésus sur sa croix, là où il avait été cloutés on pouvait apercevoir des trainées de sangs qui dégoulinaient par terre dans des _flop, flop_ retentissant. D'un air mélancolique il demanda à son Dieu dans un chuchotis le regard levé vers le ciel :

-Avons-nous seulement des chances de gagner encore une fois contre Satan ?

Seul un coup de vent qui éteignit toutes les bougies lui répondit. Devait-il prendre cela comme un mauvais augure ? Peut-être…Mais la croix de sang comptait bien se battre jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il advienne.

_« Jusqu'à ce que la mort ne fasse d'eux des marionnettes dans les ténèbres d'un Enfer morbide. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 posté comme promis et je ne suis pas en retard cette fois mdr**_  
_

**Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à me mettre à l'écriture du chapitre 12 XD**

**Qui arrivera je ne sais pas quand mais pas dans des siècles ne vous inquiétez pas ;)**

**manon coste: C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans le chapitre 10 mais c'est surtout pour la compréhension et avant tout la lecture du livre que Renji à prêté à Bya Bya. Un livre très important pour la croix de sang et aussi pour Renji étant donné que c'est son héritage. :)**

**hinukoi: C'est un véritable choque j'ai faillis faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant que tu avais laissé une review mdr. Mais tu sais si tu ne lis pas correctement ma fic c'est logique que tu ne comprennes pas tout XD mais comme tu viens si bien de le dire je ne te changerai pas et t'en mieux tu es aussi bien comme tu es. Je ne me suis pas fait autant attendre voyons, juste une tout piti peu ptdr. N'empêche t'inquiète Imoto-chan je suis encore vivante et je poste le chapitre 11 comme tu peux le voir et j'ai pas mis si longtemps ;).  
**

**Voilà voilà je vous dis donc à très vite et encore un grand merci aux peu de personnes qui me suivent et qui me laisse une petite review à chaque fois. **

**Kiss kiss**

**Shimizu-sama**


	13. Chapitre 12

CHAPITRE 12

Des slaves d'énergies spirituelles éclairaient à intervalle régulier le monde intérieur devenu ténèbres de Renji. Satan était sans nul doute extrêmement puissant et son neveu avait du mal à esquiver toutes les attaques. D'autant plus que plus le combat prenait de la longueur dans le temps et plus il se faisait l'acéré avec facilité par son adversaire. Il était clair que Renji ne tiendrait pas longtemps et qu'une différence de niveau assez voyante les distinguait. Malgré tout Renji tenait bon, mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Satan lui asséna un coup qu'il ne pût éviter et qui le blessa gravement. La plaie se situait juste à côté du cœur, à un centimètre près et son organe vital aurait cessé de battre dans sa poitrine. Renji se demanda ce qui aurait était mieux vue sa situation : mourir vite ou agoniser avec peut-être l'espoir de survivre. Il comprit alors que parfois l'espoir pouvait se montrer à double tranchant.

-Voilà ce qu'est un vrai combat mon petit Renji. J'espère que tu auras bien appris avant de mourir. Il va de soit que maintenant je te laisse te vider de ton sang. Une mort lente et douloureuse. Quel beau cadeau venant de ton oncle, n'est-ce pas ?

Renji rigola tout en crachant une gerbée de sang.

-La mort me serait plus douce si tu pouvais crever aussi ! Qu'importe que je souffre avant de mourir au moins j'aurais eu le plaisir de t'affronter et d'être fière d'avoir pus te déstabiliser. Renji toussa et cracha une nouvelle remontée de sang. Il est si facile de se construire un masque mais ce qui est le plus dur, c'est de faire en sorte que celui-ci ne se détériore pas avec les siècles. Tu montres au monde un masque de cruauté, et de sadisme. Tu leur fais croire que tu es fort et tout puissant, mais…En réalité tu tes affaiblis avec les années. Tu n'es plus ce que tu étais autrefois. Les temps change Satan, il serait peut-être temps de laisser ta place à quelqu'un, ne crois-tu pas ? Malgré que tu sois et je dois le reconnaître plus fort que moi, je vois bien qu'à certain moment j'ai pus te mettre en difficulté. Ce n'est pas digne d'un roi des Enfers. Fais attention tu risque de devoir prendre une retraite forcé. Même si je meurs aujourd'hui, d'autre viendront te défier et ils verront à quel point tu tes ramollis !

Une veine proéminant pulsait sur le front de Satan, dans un excès de rage, il se mit à frapper encore et encore Renji qui se trouvait déjà à terre.

-Tu ne sais rien des Enfers, de ce que cela représente de régner sur celui-ci. Cela fait des siècles et des siècles que je suis roi et je n'ai pas besoin de conseil venant d'un avorton de ton espèce ! Tu es peut-être le fils de mon frère mais tu n'as pas sa force, ni même sa valeur. Tu n'es qu'un chiot qui se croit supérieur simplement parce qu'il est croisé démon/Shinigamis. Dois-je te rappeler que les pouvoirs de ces derniers non aucun effet sur nous ? Leurs Zanpakutôs ne sont même pas apte à nous trancher un bras et ne parlons même pas des sorts de Kidô, c'est vraiment pitoyable, ricana-t-il. Quoiqu'il en soit tu vas mourir et c'est un fait. Tu devrais te sentir reconnaissant envers moi car au moins tu ne verras pas la déchéance de ces humains et de ces Shinigamis prétentieux.

-T'aurais-je à ce point déstabilisé pour que tu laisse place à un non-contrôle de ta personne ? C'est très indigne d'un roi. Enfin ce ne sont que les pensées d'un avorton après tout… Renji du s'arrêter dans son discourt, son corps lui faisait si mal et le sang ne cessait de couler. Mais, malgré tout il continua la voix tremblante dû à la douleur. Ton égaux te perdra un jour. De plus je ne me sentirai jamais reconnaissant. Tu ne mérite même pas qu'on te nomme roi des Enfers. Franchement tu me fais pitié avec tes grands airs de supériorités mais sache que le fait que tu sois roi ne veut pas dire que tu ne te feras jamais rétamé. Je suis peut-être à l'article de la mort aujourd'hui mais je peux encore juré sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, que ton déclin se fera bientôt et même si je dois traverser le royaume des morts, je le ferais et te tuerai de mes propres mains. Je ferais couler ton sang devant tes si précieux démons, je leurs montreraient que le grand roi des Enfers n'est en réalité qu'un faiblard. Tu n'agis que par désir de vengeance car tu as connus pour la première fois une défaite cuisante par des êtres inférieurs. N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas la faiblesse qui fait de nous des êtres inférieurs mais plutôt le manque de cellule grise. Oh oui, je reviendrais du royaume des morts et je t'abattrai de mes propres mains, j'en fais le serment. Toi le Dieu protecteur de l'humanité prends en bien note car je reviendrai achever ce que mon père à commencé !

Satan regarda son neveu avec une légère crainte dans les yeux. Cependant il se reprit, ce disant que de toute façon ce n'était qu'un gamin qui ne serai jamais capable de tels exploits. Pourtant une voix douce et mielleuse lui répondit en un murmure.

_« Crois-tu réellement à de tels sornettes ? Avoue plutôt que tu as peur que ce petit puisse de quelque manière qu'il soit avoir raison. »_

Satan se retourna encore et encore mais ne vit rien appart le sourire sadique et en même temps moqueur de Renji, ce qui acheva de le mettre totalement hors de lui. Aveuglé par la rage il lui asséna un coup fatal à la tête. Suite à cela on pût entendre des craquements d'os brisés. Il venait de lui exploser la boite crânienne mettant ainsi un terme à ses souffrances.

_« Ahahah tu es vraiment pitoyable et stupide. Il a fait en sorte que tu le tue pour ne plus agoniser et tu es tombé dans son piège. Il est plus intelligent qu'il en à l'air le petit. Voilà ce qui en coûte de sous estimer son ennemi. Crois moi tu le regretteras, il te le fera payer ! »_

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et montrez-vous si vous en avez le courage.

_« Tu m'as déjà oublié, j'en suis infiniment attristé. C'est très mal poli de ne pas reconnaître ses vieux amis, ricana doucement la voix. Je suppose que tu ne dois pas me porter outre mesure dans ton cœur. Il fut un temps où tu ne te comportais pas en véritable serpent à sonnette doublé d'un âne. »_

-Oh c'est _Toi_. Rrr tu m'insupporte toujours autant. Que viens-tu foutre ici ?

_« Rien de spécial, j'ai entendu votre magnifique conversation et j'ai voulu en savoir plus. C'était très intéressant à écouter. Il est bien supérieur à toi. Qui sais tu as peut-être trouvé ton maître après tous ses siècles de règne. Te faire écraser ne te feras pas de mal. »_

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ce vermisseau ? M'éclaté ? Tss dans tes rêves plutôt. Je suis plus puissant que lui et moi j'ai de l'expérience et lui il a quoi ? Rien à part les souvenirs de ses parents. C'est lamentable.

_« Il à raison, ton égaux te perdras. Tu renies la vérité qui est pourtant aussi claire que de l'eau de source. Moi je l'aime bien ce petit et rien que pour le cran qu'il a eu en te défiant, je le place sous ma protection. Comme il l'a dit, ton déclin est proche et se fera de ses propres mains. »_

-Tu mets tous tes espoirs dans ce gamin ?! Tu es tombé bien bas après toutes ses années. C'est plutôt toi qui es stupide en fin de compte ! Je ne me ferais pas battre tu m'entends ! Je suis le plus fort, LE PLUS FORT !

_« Mais oui, mais oui. Fait ta tête de mule si tu veux mais ça ne changera en rien ce qui t'attend au bout du chemin. Il y a une fin à tout et il te l'a fait remarquer. Brave gosse. »_

-Nous verrons bien mais prépare toi à perdre ! Je serais sans pitié, la cruauté il n'y a que ça de vrai.

Après ces dernières paroles, Satan se volatilisa. La voix quant à elle rigola franchement.

_« Tu as donc oubliez le plus important dans une guerre. Ta défaite ne sera que plus amère pour toi !_

_L'amore è più forte di tutto_

_Il cuore prende il sopravvento la ragione_

_Pura forza diventa potere celeste_

_E iscritti con i segni di speranza_

_Je suppose que ta haine envers moi ne se tarira jamais. L'espoir fait vivre mais l'attente fait mourir. Tu as attendu si longtemps dans l'espoir de me mettre à terre, de me voir t'implorer. Il y a tant de chose que j'aimerai te montrer et te dire mais tu ne me laisseras jamais t'approcher d'assez près pour m'excuser. Tu as renié la possibilité d'un éventuel pardon. Je suis tellement désolé, si tu pouvais au moins me croire quand je te dis cela. Je suppose que la fin est inévitable. J'espère qu'un jour tu ouvriras les yeux. »_

Dehors dans le monde réel le temps c'était un peu adoucis même si ce n'était que de courte durée. Byakuya était toujours auprès du fleuve et refusait de bouger. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient trempés par la pluie torrentielle qui avait éclatée. Ses yeux dans le vague et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Tout lui semblait comme irréel, un jour il se trouve dans son bureau à la sixième division à remplir encore et encore de la paperasse tout en pensant à sa défunte femme puis le jour suivent il se retrouvait dans une guerre à la limite de l'apocalypse tout en ayant le coup de foudre pour un sois disant humain sans défense. Sans défense, pensa t-il amèrement tout en ricanant intérieurement. Pas si sans défense que cela.

Depuis plusieurs minutes il sentait un vide au fond de lui comme ci une partie de son âme était morte et l'inquiétude ne cessait d'augmenter avec le temps qui passe.

-Nii-sama tu es là, nous te cherchions. Je suis venu t'annoncer que nous partons tous pour l'Italie rejoindre la croix de sang.

Byakuya hacha simplement la tête ne lui accordant aucun regard.

Rukia pas du tout découragé continua sur sa lancée.

-Fumihiro le chef actuel de la Croix de Sang accepte de nous recevoir et de nous donner un peu plus de détaille. Il nous a aussi prévenus que si Renji revenait, il viendrait sûrement nous rejoindre là-bas pour reprendre le poste que son père avait laissé jadis vacant.

-…

-Nii-sama, je sais que tout te tombe dessus du coup et que c'est difficile d'assimilé toute ces choses. Cependant, si je puis me permettre et je me permets. Il est dit que cet Abaraï Renji est ton âme sœur et cela veut tout dire pour moi. Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de rencontrer cette personne qui nous est destinée. Je sais que tu as aimé profondément ma sœur, mais, maintenant cela fait déjà plus de 50 ans qu'elle nous a quittée. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de tourner la page et d'avancer vers ton destin au côté du nouveau Dark exorciste ? L'amour ne connait pas de limite, peut importe l'avis du clan, tu as déjà enfreins les règles en te mariant avec elle et en m'adoptant et tu sais ce que j'en pense moi de ces stupides règles à la noix ? Et bien je vais te le dire ! Parfois les règles sont faites pour être transgresser, les temps changes et les lois et autres règles doivent évoluer en ce sens, ce qui n'est pas fait, raison pour laquelle il est de temps en temps nécessaire de les enfreindre. Et si tu t'inquiète pour le Dark exorciste, je n'est qu'une seule chose à dire !A ce que j'ai compris sur lui, c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel qui ne se laissera pas mettre à terre si facilement, alors crois en lui et prie pour lui et il te reviendra.

Rukia avait employée le tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte. Pour la première fois elle avait parlée avec son frère sans aucune retenu et elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle en était soulagée.

Byakuya quant à lui en resta intérieurement abasourdit. Il était clair que sa petite sœur avait su lui remettre les idées en places en un temps record. Le noble lui en était très reconnaissant et pour la remercier à défauts de pouvoirs les exprimer à haute voix, il se leva et la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

Toujours serrer contre le torse de son Nii-sama, Rukia déclara.

-Tu sais, je suis sûre que vous formerez un couple du tonnerre, le plus magnifique de tout le Seireitei.

Pour toute réponse son frère la pressa un peu plus fort contre lui ce qui arracha un grand sourire à Rukia. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment avant de décider de rejoindre les autres pour le grand départ vers la Croix de sang.

A des centaines de milliers de kilomètres de là, au centre même de la Croix de Sang, Fumihiro se pétrifia. La croix du seigneur se fracassa au sol dans un bruit retentissant et un tremblement secoua fortement l'Eglise en son centre.

_« Les choses sérieuses commences maintenant ! »_

* * *

**Coucou me revoilà avec le chapitre 12 :)**_  
_

**Je tiens à préciser que pour la traduction des quatre vers en Italien se trouve à la page 11 donc au chapitre 10 ^^**

**Sinon je ne sais pas quand je posterais le chapitre 13 car en ce moment je suis très prise et vraiment fatiguée c'est même étonnant que je tienne encore debout donc je vous dis à très vite j'espère.**

**N'oubliez pas, même si parfois je met du temps à publier, je n'abandonnerai jamais cette histoire, je compte bien la mener jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il en soit.**

**Fu: Je suis heureuse de te revoir :). Merci et désolée ce chapitre ces fait attendre lol  
**

**manon coste: Oui c'est sûr, si les bougies s'éteignent comme ça moi je prend la poudre d'escampette mdr mais je vois mal Fumihiro prendre ses jambes à son cou lol quoi que ça aurait pu être drôle néanmoins ça casserai l'ambiance de mon histoire. Oula faut que j'arrête de cogiter mon cerveau va dérailler XD. **

**A très vite kiss kiss**

**Shimizu-sama**


	14. Chapitre 13

CHAPITRE 13

Renji se réveilla tout doucement sous les assauts répétés d'une queue de serpent. Le pauvre déjà pas mal amoché, décida d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est avec un mal de tête épouvantable et la vision flouté qu'il se redressa sur ses genoux tant bien que mal. Une fois que sa capacité à voir fut revenu il put constater qu'il se trouvait dans un désert de sable noir, la lune brillait dans un éclat éternel, face à lui se trouvait une femme avec une combinaison de fourrure verte et une chaîne à sa taille qui la reliait au cou d'un petit garçon au cheveux courts et rouge en lévitation qui possédait une queue de serpent. Renji s'attendant plutôt à voir son babouin en fut légèrement surpris, mais étonnement ces deux personnes lui semblaient familières.

-Bon sang tu en as mis du temps à te réveiller espèce de fenians. On n'a pas que ça à faire ton entraînement doit commencer maintenant ! Vociféra le petit gamin avec une voix de fille.

-Laisse le donc ! Il vient de se prendre une sacrer raclée par Satan, il a bien le droit à un temps mort.

-Un temps mort ? Tu rigole j'espère ! Il est déjà mort je te signal et il se trouve en plus dans le royaume des MORTS ! Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te fasse un dessin ?!

- Came-toi Serpent ! Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver, nous avons encore un peu de temps pour lui enseigner l'essentiel. De plus tu sais tout comme moi que le temps d'ici et du monde des humains n'est pas le même.

-Euh… Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais moi je n'y comprends plus rien du tout !

-Oh pardonne-nous, Renji. Nous avons légèrement oubliez de nous présenter. Tu ne dois évidemment pas nous reconnaître sous cette forme, après tout tu nous as toujours vue sous la forme d'un babouin blanc avec une queue de serpent.

-Zabimaru ?

-Oui, c'est bien nous avec des tatouages en plus comme tu peux le remarquer. Toi aussi tu en as désormais. Sache que tu as réussis à unir les ombres avec nous ce qui maintenant permet à serpent de parler et c'est aussi la cause de nos tatouages.

-Je crois comprendre.

-Parfait, maintenant que le petit à plus ou moins capiche, tu pourrais passer aux choses sérieuses tu ne crois pas, Babouin ?

-Renji, nous commencerons par le maniement de ton Zanpakutô, serpent se chargera de l'utilisation de tes pouvoirs.

-Sache que ton apprentissage sera dur et éreintant. Prend le pour compte. Le chemin qui nous attend est bien escarpé et dangereux. Es-tu vraiment près à vouloir affronter ton oncle ? N'oublie pas que ta détermination devra être sans faille !

-Je suis sûr de ce que je souhaite. Son règne se terminera sous mon jugement !

-Bien, alors babouin et moi-même allons te guider. Mon comparse t'enseignera les techniques Shinigamis et moi celles des démons. Tu as intérêt de bien t'accrocher, petit ! Suite à cela tu devras trouver le bon équilibre entre les deux pour mettre le doigt sur la bonne parade. Me comprends-tu ?

-Oui…Enfin je crois. C'est surtout que tout est si nouveau pour moi.

-Nous comprenons mais nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Tu devras progresser et vite.

La femme s'approcha et lui tandis un rouleau de manuscrit assez bien préservé. Sur celui-ci on pouvait y lire :

_« Parce que les mondes ont leurs propres règles, parce que chaque pouvoir ne vienne pas des mêmes sources et parce que chacun a ses propres ambitions. Tant de différences à apprendre. Si vous arriver à voir le point d'ancrage alors vous trouverez la solution à cette énigme :_

_**Quand le temps arrive à maturité, sonne l'heure de l'éternité. L'évangile dans son plus grand désespoir cri d'une tonalité fragile. Le chemin est jonché de rose blanche et noir, des teintes de gris obscurcissent le saint Paladin. L'écran brumeux du destin se referme peu à peu. Devant les portes de la sagesse, renfermant les pires secrets se dresse le serpent géant. S'il ne sort pas ses crocs alors nous serons tous mort. Seule la mélodie porté par la brise fleurit empêchera le dément de nous massacrer. Le serpent représente l'élément le plus important au cœur des grands !**_

_Une fois la réponse trouvé, alors la première étape sera franchit et une seconde énigme sera ainsi dévoilée. »_

Renji se gratta la tête nerveusement. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette devinette et commençait à sérieusement douter d'y arriver un jour. Voyant son désarroi, la femme se rapprocha de lui et déposa sa main sur son épaule.

-Fait confiance à tes instincts et à ton cœur, ils seront d'une grande aide dans ton voyage spirituel.

-Ouech et pour le reste, fait nous confiance. On fera de toi un battant et non un perdant. D'ailleurs, interdiction de t'aplatir encore une fois. Franchement, quelle honte !

-Oh, c'est bon j'ai quand même tenu et puis j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord !

-Bah, tu vas devoir le faire et mieux et commence par résoudre cette stupide énigme.

Renji lança un regard noir à serpent semblant dire « t'es marrant tu n'as qu'à la résoudre si t'es si intelligent, mais dans le cas contraire ne te la ramène pas ».

-Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Met toi au boulot et fissa, petit, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

-Ouais, ouais, grimaça Renji qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être la réponse.

Il resta immobile pendant des heures à analyser le manuscrit dans l'espoir de mieux comprendre l'énigme mais elle ne paraissait pas plus claire avec le temps. Fatigué de ne rien trouver, il ferma les yeux et laissa libre court à ses pensées qui s'égarèrent bien vite vers un capitaine aux cheveux de jais d'une beauté incontestable.

« _Si seulement tu pouvais être près de moi. Ton odeur de cerisier me manque tellement. C'est fou on ne se connait même pas mais je me sens si bien en ta présence. Ton calme m'apaise et me permet de reprendre courage. J'ai tant besoin de ton aide et de ton amour, mon beau Shinigami. »_

Soudain les mots du manuscrit s'inscrivirent dans sa tête : « _**Serpent géant, brise fleurit, cœur.**_ »

-Seul porté par son cœur, l'immortel devenu l'ennemi naturel du dément pourra libérer ses pouvoirs et utiliser la puissance du serpent géant. Bankaï ! Ne faire plus qu'un avec Zabimaru. Chuchota Renji mais assez fort pour que la femme et l'enfant entendent sa réponse.

Les écritures du manuscrit changèrent alors laissant place à une deuxième énigme.

-Ma foi ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Dis-donc t'es vachement long à la détente toi.

-Bah, si tu es si futé, tu peux toujours répondre à ma place !

-Pff, je ne peux pas, patate. C'est à toi de trouver tout seul comme un grand.

-C'EST QUI LA PATATE ? S'énerva Renji.

-STOP ! Ca suffit vous deux ! Concentrez-vous plutôt, nous avons du boulot je vous le rappel.

Le rouge lança un regard meurtrier à serpent et se concentra sur les nouvelles inscriptions.

_**« Une fois libéré de sa prison, le serpent géant déchainera sa colère. Pour l'arrêter, une seule solution. Laquelle telle est la question ! Si les fleurs se fanent, les cœurs se meurent. Tel un requiem qui résonne, la mélodie s'en va crescendo devant l'autel. Quand la pureté du moment ne fait plus qu'un avec cette instant alors elle fera renaître le cycle des saisons. »**_

-Kuso ! Vous les trouvez où vos énigmes ? Questionna Renji en s'arrachant les cheveux de la tête.

-Nul part ! Ce n'est pas nous qui dictons les énigmes, crétin !

-Oh c'est bon ferme là, toi ! Laisse-moi réfléchir au lieu de m'emmerder le serpent à sonnette.

-Rrr toi je vais t'éclater la gueule !

-Mais vous aller arrêter à la fin ?! Vous êtes vraiment pire que des gamins et je pèse mes mots !

Renji se retourna vers Zabimaru et l'affronta du regard avant de s'éloigner dans un coin sombre où il s'y allongea avec le papier dans la main.

-Si Zabimaru était la solution du premier et que je l'ai trouvé grâce à mes pensées envers Byakuya alors peut-être y a-t-il un lien ? Je dois écouter ce que me dicte mon cœur c'est bien la clé de la solution. La première phrase désigne la libération de mes pouvoirs donc le reste de l'énigme fait référence à la suite des événements.

Renji ferma les yeux se concentrant sur la scène décrite par le manuscrit. Rouvrant subitement les yeux en se relevant, le rouge regarda la femme et l'enfant avec détermination et compréhension. Un fin sourire heureux mais tout de même mélancolique se forma au coin de ses lèvres.

-Je remets ma vie entre tes mains prends en soins. Murmura-t-il dans le silence du royaume des morts.

Se relevant avec grâce il fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre dans ce monde de mort. La femme se tourna vers l'enfant et d'un commun accord silencieux, ils hochèrent la tête avec satisfaction.

Désormais plus aucun doute n'était permis. La guerre allait être rude mais au final, un seul sera déclaré vainqueur. Un ricanement à faire froid dans le dos résonna dans les ténèbres.

Parce que le temps n'a d'emprise que sur les faibles, la chance ne leur ai d'aucune utilité seule la perspicacité et la volonté du cœur peuvent faire plier le déchu.

Parce qu'à chaque pas qui le rapproche encore plus de son destin, le transforme en un être doté d'une capacité légendaire.

Et parce que dés à présent la marche funèbre est enclenché avec pour seul moyen de l'arrêter, la mort d'un des deux leaders.

* * *

**Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de m'excuser de mon gros retard n'est-ce pas ? :( **

**Mais comme excuse je peux toujours vous confier que j'ai eu pas mal de soucis de santé plus deux accidents. Cependant malgré ma vision peu fiable à cause de ma maladie inconnue ce qui je dois le dire est assez chiant, je vous poste le chapitre 13. J'essayerais de vous écrire un plus long mais ne faite pas attention aux erreurs car hélas je ne peux pas me fier à ma vue. **

**Je sais que je vais un peu passer du coq à l'âne mais je tenais à vous informer que même si je n'ai rien posté depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas chômée pour autant. Ainsi je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que j'ai écris 3 one-shot sur Bya/Ren qui sont actuellement terminés et bien au chaud dans un classeur. Je vous les posterais pendant les vacances en espérant que je puisse voir un peu mieux pour vous le taper à l'ordinateur.**

**manon coste: Oui c'est vrai que mon chapitre est un peu court comme celui là par exemple mais j'essayerais dans faire des plus long :). En réalité je vais peut-être faire un tome 2 à Dark Exorcist sous le titre de : Dark Exorcist Requiem mais ce n'est encore qu'un prototype ^^.  
**

**akuma yumi kuro: Quant à toi je dois bien te féliciter pour avoir trouvé le moyen de me faire poster plus vite. Je te déteste c'est pas juste à la place d'une affiche c'est une pancarte géante que je me tape snif, mais bon on va dire qu'à force de dire des conneries quand il ne faut justement pas, on s'y habitue mdr. Mon petit lapin d'amour tu es une grosse sadique mais je te remercie pour tes reviews même si tu aime ça. Ca c'est sûr ;). Je te n'aimeeeeeeeeeeee, bisous ma chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii e mouaaaaaaah. Ah oui j'oubliais, toi aussi tu passeras un sale quart d'heure mouahahahah. tchek mon lapin au pays des merveilles XD.  
**

**Je vous dis donc à très vite avec la suite de DARK EXORCIST :)**

**Kiss Shimizu-sama**


	15. Chapitre 14

CHAPITRE 14

_« Le temps est parfois contre nous, mais dans la tourmente il y a toujours un espoir de lumière. »_

-C'est une citation très belle et tellement vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que voulez-vous, Hayate-san ?

-Je suis venu vous chercher, Kuchiki-sama. Nous sommes arrivés à Saint Bethléem et Fumihiro-sama, notre chef nous attend dans la salle du conseil.

Byakuya hocha simplement la tête et suivit le vice-capitaine de la Croix de Sang vers le pont du bateau, là où se trouvaient tout les autres Shinigamis et la deuxième vice-capitaine.

-Bon mes cocos, nous sommes actuellement sur une île près de l'Italie qui est non répertoriée sur les cartes pour la simple et bonne raison que le Pape à prit soin d'effacer son existence et ainsi nous permettre d'évoluer plus facilement. En ce moment, elle est protégée par un champ de force qui la rend invisible et la protège des intrus. Il est érigé par Fumihiro-sama grâce à ses pouvoirs. Il permet ainsi de garantir la sécurité des personnes vivantes sur cette île. Nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous faire entrer dans notre sanctuaire car nous sommes en alerte rouge mais ne croyez pas que cela sera toujours le cas. Notre chef vous attend tous dans la salle du conseil alors soyez poli et respectueux envers notre protecteur.

-Nous sommes des Shinigamis pas des abrutis ! Répliqua haineusement Ikkaku.

-Parce que toi, le chauve tu manques de tact et d'intelligence ! Si tous les Shinigamis te ressemble, alors je les plaints !

-TOI ! JE VAIS TE…

-CA SUFFIT ! Nous sommes actuellement en guerre en plus de cela nous avons perdus notre seul espoir ! Il nous reste juste le temps de nous préparer aux combats à venir et à prier pour que Renji vienne nous sauver. Alors il n'est plus temps de se fritter ! Quant à toi, Aoi tu vas arrêter tes provocations ! Tu n'acceptes, peut-être pas le fait que Ren' est confié le livre à un Shinigami mais c'est comme ça il va falloir que tu t'y habitues ! Notre ami à choisit Byakuya Kuchiki alors respecte son choix ! On lui doit bien ça ! Et pour finir, toi le chauve, tu auras l'obligeance d'éviter d'entrer tête baissé dans ses provocations incessante ! On n'a pas que ça à faire que de vous entendre vous crêper le chignon !

Aoi baissa automatiquement la tête, sachant très bien qu'un Hayate en colère était aussi rare que de voir une vache faire la danse du cheval, alors elle avait intérêt de faire profil bas et même très bas. Ikkaku quant à lui fut très vite dissuadé de ce la ramener après avoir vu le regard du coléreux.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que ses nerfs étaient à peu de choses près calmé, Hayate continua les explications d'Aoi.

-Comme l'a dit précédemment ma consœur, vous êtes sur une île qui est actuellement inexistante aux yeux du monde. C'est notre base principale mais il en existe d'autre dans le monde. Fumihiro-sama est comme on vous l'a dit, le chef de la Croix de Sang, c'est une personne très agréable et à l'écoute des autres. Vous allez bien vous entendre avec lui et vous pourrez lui poser toutes les questions qui vous passent par la tête. Sur ceux, suivez-moi ! Nous devons grimper cette montagne que vous pouvez voir juste après la forêt. L'église est au sommet comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est une structure très ancienne et précieuse pour le Pape mais aussi pour nous.

Suite à la tirade d'Hayate, tout le groupe le suivit à travers la forêt luxuriante qui entourait la montagne sacrée. Pendant le chemin qui les menaient vers la Croix de Sang, Hayate leur raconta l'histoire de cette île du nom de Luce di libertà.*

-Il y a bien longtemps avant la guerre de Satan cette île était un endroit paradisiaque marqué par Dieu. Une terre dite Sainte. Mais alors que les conflits commencèrent à exploser un peu partout dans le monde, cette île est restée Lumière et Liberté. On dit que Dieu, déçu par les hommes décida de garder cette terre Sainte à condition que la paix revienne grâce à elle. Alors le Pape prit une lourde décision. Une semaine plus tard après l'île avait disparu aux yeux du monde, ne la laissant visible qu'aux élues. C'est pour cette raison que le Pape et nous-mêmes gardons précieusement cette île en sécurité, loin de toute impureté.

-Certain raconte que quand la nuit couvre l'île de son manteau obscur, on peut voir la cascada briller de toute sa splendeur et à ce moment, une silhouette blanche pourtant un masque qui cache son visage ce manifeste entouré d'un halo blanc. Et seulement à ce moment là peut lui exprimer notre plus grand souhait et il le réalisera. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende, ricana Aoi. Pourtant j'aimerais tellement qu'elle puisse être vraie !

-Tu sais, parfois si on y croit suffisamment des miracles peuvent se produire.

-Alors je prierai de toutes mes forces pour que mon souhait le plus cher se réalise, déclara Aoi en regardant le ciel.

-Nous prierons tous ! Répliqua Hayate en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Aoi lui fit un faible sourire, comprenant pour qui ils allaient tous prier. Suite à cela, ils continuèrent d'avancer dans une humeur plus joyeuse.

Byakuya en retrait marchait à une allure plus lente. Il avait écouté ce que racontait Hayate et Aoi et se promit de trouver cette cascade au à la nuit tomber dans l'espoir de voir son vœux le plus cher être réaliser.

Très vite ils se retrouvèrent devant une église gigantesque aux allures gothique. Byakuya surprit, ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc. Cette fameuse église était celle de sa vision, celle où il avait vu Renji debout sur le toit les cheveux au vent le regard au loin. Un doux sourire discret s'étira au coin de ses lèvres. Oui il allait le revoir ici même à la Croix de Sang.

Hayate et Aoi qui discutaient avec l'un des gardes de l'île se retournèrent pour faire face aux Shinigamis.

-Fumihiro-sama nous attend dans la salle des prières contrairement à ce que nous vous avions dit.

Après cette réplique, Hayate demanda aux Shinigamis de les suivre. Ils durent emprunter différents couloirs qui les menèrent devant une grande porte à double battants. Le bois était magnifiquement sculpté et gravé de splendide trait d'or. Hayate toqua doucement et ouvrit la porte avec précaution de voulant pas perturber un endroit aussi sacré que celui-ci.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un homme à genoux devant une croix cassée au sol. Les bougies normalement allumées étaient toutes éteintes. Hayate et Aoi ouvrirent grand leurs yeux sous la stupéfaction.

Là où auparavant était accrochée la croix se trouvait un message aux connotations macabre écrit en lettre de sang.

**«** **Lucky suam amittit praedilectionis**

**Nemo potest salvare animas haec infideles**

**Sanguine ad docere aspera realitatem impudentem**

**Sola furores duceris.**

**Mors nudabit mortuum tuum**

**Lux amittit luceat et locum relinquo in tenebras**

**Spes erit perpetua chaos**

**Sic erit in inferno perditione mundi huius regni »**

Horrifié par ce message les deux vices-capitaines de la Croix de Sang se précipitèrent vers leur Chef et s'agenouillèrent près de lui.

-Fumihiro-sama que se passe-t-il ici ? Questionna Aoi complètement paniqué.

-Il semblerait que notre ennemi ouvre officiellement la guerre. Mais quel hôte impolie fais-je.

Fumihiro se releva et fit face à ses invitées.

-Bonjour et bienvenu à la Croix de Sang. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer mes chers Shinigamis. A qui ai-je exactement l'honneur ?

-Bien le bonjour à vous aussi Fumihiro-sama. Je me présente Urahara Kisuke ex-capitaine de la douzième division du Gotei 13. Tout d'abord commençons par les Taïcho et leurs Fukutaicho. Voici Byakuya Kuchiki-Taïcho mais aussi l'un des plus grand noble de la Soul Society, il n'a actuellement aucun vice-capitaine, Toshiro Hitsugaya-Taïcho et sa vice capitaine Rangiku Matsumoto une grosse alcoolique allergique au travail, Ichigo Kurosaki-Taïcho son Fukutaicho est resté dans sa division, ensuite Rukia Kuchiki-Fukutaicho est venu sans son capitaine et pour finir Ikkaku Madarame troisième sièges et Yumichika Ayasegawa cinquième sièges appartenant à la même division, ils sont dans la même situation que Rukia-san, les présenta Urahara en les pointant du doigts.

Fumihiro leur offrit un magnifique sourire et s'inclina légèrement devant eux.

-Je suis ravis de faire votre connaissance, je crains que cela se fasse dans les pires des situations et vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolé. Hayate et Aoi mon racontés ce qui ces passé au Japon et je vous ai autorisé à venir ici car il est clair que cette fois-ci les Shinigamis devront être impliqué. Depuis bien longtemps nous cherchons le nouveau Dark Exorciste mais sans succès aujourd'hui que nous l'avons trouvé alors qu'il était depuis le début sous notre nez, nous le perdons à nouveau. Je dis bien à nouveau car je fais référence au premier Dark Exorciste.

-Le message sur votre mur est assez révélateur des problèmes que la Terre encours si vous et nous perdions cette guerre.

-Vous comprenez le latin, Kuchiki-sama ? Demanda poliment Fumihiro.

- La chance perd de sa prédilection, personne ne pourra sauver ces infidèles. Le sang enseignera la dure réalité aux impudents, car seule la frénésie mène au supplice. La mort viendra dépouiller vos cadavres. La lumière perdra son éclat et laissera place aux ténèbres. L'espoir ne sera qu'un chaos perpétuel. Ainsi le règne de l'Enfer engendrera la destruction de ce monde, récita solennellement Byakuya.

Fumihiro le regarda avec compassion, bien évidemment il était au courant du lien qui unissait le Dark Exorciste et le Shinigami mais entendre de la propre bouche du noble une traduction du latin qu'il n'était pas sensé connaitre le rendit mélancolique. Se retournant une nouvelle fois vers le message, il déclara :

-Je constate que votre latin est parfait, digne du compagnon du Dark Exorciste mais une question se pose : Êtes-vous réellement près à endosser une telle responsabilité ? Sachez que ce rang vous imposera d'être d'une prestance sans faille, vous devrez être fort tel un Roc et ne jamais faiblir face aux problèmes.

-Je suis près à tout endosser si c'est ce que souhaite Renji. Nous sommes unis par un lien d'une puissance sans limite. Il est ce pourquoi je suis ici, aujourd'hui et je ferais en sorte que tout soit près à son retour.

-Vous savez ce qui se passe avec le Dark Exorciste ? Demanda plein d'espoir Fumihiro.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, il était en proie aux ombres mais sa détermination à gagné est telle que je suis sûr qu'il a réussit à prendre le pas sur elles.

-Alors il reste encore un espoir qu'il revienne…Murmura le chef de la Croix de Sang pour lui-même avant de poursuivre à haute voix. Je sais que vous avez tous de nombreuse question alors je vais vous répondre, asseyons nous d'abord.

Fumihiro les invita à s'installer sur les bancs de la salle de prière et commença son récit.

-Comme Hayate et Aoi ont puent vous l'expliquer, la Croix de Sang à été érigé par le Pape, le fait que vous l'ignoriez jusqu'à présent viens du fait que nous ne voulions pas que vous participiez à ces batailles incessante entre nos deux camps. Bien/Mal, Lumière/Ténèbres, un cycle perpétuel où la victoire reste éternellement abstraite. Le premier Dark Exorciste tenait absolument que votre race n'intervienne pas alors nous avons créés avec son aide une illusion à échelle mondiale, vous faisant ainsi croire que tout allait bien sur Terre. Si vous cherchez bien dans vos archives, cela correspond à une période où aucun Hollows n'avaient été détectés où que ce soit. Nous nous sommes toujours douté qu'il y avait une raison bien particulière derrière tous cela mais nous ne lui avions jamais posé la question respectant ses choix. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que nous apprîmes qui avait eu un fils avec une Shinigami raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que le Gotei 13 intervienne et ainsi mettre sa famille en danger. Nous comprenions aisément le fait qu'il voulait les tenir éloignés de cette guerre mais après qu'elle eu accouché, ils disparurent tout deux. Pour les aider nous avons combiné nos dons les poussant à leur limite et nous réussîmes à effacer l'existence de cette Shinigami de vos souvenirs et de vos archives faisait d'elle une inconnue pour vous. Ce n'est qu'il y a peu que nous nous sommes décidés à retrouver leur fils mais par respect du protocole nous ne dévoilâmes pas le nom de famille de l'enfant demandant simplement à deux vices-capitaines de la Croix de Sang de retrouver l'héritier. Sans le savoir Hayate et Aoi se trouvèrent depuis le début en sa présence sans même le savoir alors qu'ils auraient dues sentir sa puissance démoniaque. Je suppose que son côté Shinigami à dû aidé à camouflé son côté démoniaque. Voulant à tout prit cacher l'existence du Dark Exorciste, j'ai ordonné à Hayate et Aoi de me ramener le plus vite possible l'hérité avant que vous rendiez compte de sa nature mais en ces jours funestes je constate que ce n'est que bien trop tard. A présent il n'est plus utiles de garder tous ces secrets étant donné que le Dark Exorciste à choisit un Shinigami, comme compagnon comme son père à put le faire auparavant. Vous, Kuchiki Byakuya êtes le seul capable de permettre au Dark Exorciste de ne pas perdre entièrement pied avec notre monde et le ramener auprès de vous.

Byakuya voulu lui demander à quoi il faisait référence mais fut dépassé par l'homme.

-Quand le moment viendra, vous comprendrez mes paroles, mais en attendant je vous invite à vous reposer un peu. Votre voyage à dû être long et exténuant. Hayate, Aoi, montrer aux Shinigamis leurs appartements et pour ce qui est de Kuchiki-sama, vous lui attribuerez celui du Dark Exorciste étant son compagnon il a amplement le droit d'y loger.

-A vos ordres, Fumihiro-sama, déclarèrent en chœurs les deux concernés.

-Bien. Je vous laisse donc entre de bonnes mains. Reposez vous bien et si vous avez des questions demain alors j'y répondrais.

Suite à cela, les deux compères conduisirent les Shinigamis dans leurs appartements respectifs avant de rejoindre les leurs.

Byakuya, assit sur la terrasse de son balcon observa au loin le paysage de l'île sacrée, la nuit allait bientôt tomber et par la même occasion laisser place à la lune et aux étoiles dans le ciel nocturne. Devant une brise d'air fraîche, il ferma les yeux et murmura au grès du vent :

_« Reviens moi vite mon démon, tu me manques tellement ! »_

* * *

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous**_  
_

**Je vous poste enfin le chapitre 14 avec beaucoup de mal. Je dois bien dire que j'oscillais entre l'envie d'écrire et de me reposer car mon oncle est mort pendant les vacances à sa m'a fais un choc. Surtout quant on m'a demandé de dire la bénédiction au micro devant tout le monde dans l'église. Du fait de cet évènement j'ai eu du mal à finir le chapitre 14, viens s'ajouter à cela mon état de santé pas très folichon je peux vous dire que j'ai bien crus que je n'allais jamais y arriver. Du coup mes ones-shots ne seront pas posté tout de suite. Malgré cela j'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder pour écris le chapitre 15.**

**manon coste: Je suis ravis de constater que tu me suis toujours ^^ Je dois t'avouer que tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir et je tenais à sincèrement te remercier de me suivre depuis le début de cette histoire et j'espère que si j'entame un tome 2, qu'il te plaira tout autant que le premier. Passe lire les ones-Shots quand ils seront publiés si ça te tente ;) en espérant que tu les aimes également :)  
**

**Yui Akuma Kuro: Toi tu fais une fixette sur les pokémon mon lapin va falloir changer de disque lol. C'est quand la prochaine fois que tu change de compte histoire que je me prépare au prochain choc psychologique que tu pourrais me faire avec un autre compte ? mdr. Non mais là je rectifie ce n'est plus une pancarte que je me coltine mais un écran de cinéma géant (j'aime être vue de loin ;) lool) Je sais que tu kiff quand je t'emmène sur air désir, c'est vrai je suis tellement doué, tu sais très bien de qui je tiens XD. La prochaine fois je te ferais voir les Enfers ( ouais parce que le paradis et moi on est pas très amis, tu sais bien pourquoi XD) Je te n'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh mon lapin chérieeeee, tu es mon piti chappy chappy ***_***.  
**

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt avec le chapitre 15**

**Kiss Kiss**

**Shimizu-sama**


	16. Chapitre 15

****CHAPITRE 15

La lune à son zénith prodiguait à l'obscurité une douce lumière réconfortante. Byakuya toujours assit sur le balcon observait l'endroit où devait se trouver la fameuse cascade. Il se leva doucement et sauta pour atterrir sans un bruit plusieurs mètres plus bas, n'accordant pas plus d'attention à l'église, il s'en alla dans un shunpo bien maîtrisé jusqu'à sa destination tant désiré.Une fois sur place, il se stoppa devant la cascade qui étincelait de mille feux sous les rayons lunaires. Un spectacle à couper le souffle. Byakuya, se déchaussa et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau chaude malgré la température extérieur assez glacé.

Les heures filèrent sans que rien de se produise mais il gardait l'espoir de rencontrer cette personne masquéE. Seulement, la fatigue des derniers jours le rattrapa et il s'endormit avec les pieds toujours dans l'eau.

Ses rêves le conduisirent directement au près d'un magnifique démon à la crinière rouge sang, mais plus il voulait se rapprocher de lui et plus il s'éloignait dans les ténèbres. Une barrière invisible c'était dressée entre lui et son âme sœur, les séparant même dans les songes. Dans son sommeil, une larme coula sur sa joue de porcelaine.

Un toucher chaud récolta la petite goutte salée ce qui réveilla le noble de ses tourments intérieur. Les cauchemars sont les reflets de nos peurs les plus enfuit. C'est un masque de blanc et d'or qui l'accueillit. Byakuya se releva dans une rapidité inuit pour faire face à l'inconnu qui rigola de bon cœur.

-Vous m'attendiez, n'est-ce pas? Demanda l'étranger même s'il connaissait la réponse à sa question tout en continuant sur sa lancée. Puisque vous avez patienté dans des conditions plus que désagréable, je vous laisse le choix de formuler 3 vœux. C'est une faveur exceptionnelle que je vous accorde, alors réfléchissez bien à ce que vous souhaitez et faites en bon usage, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Le noble le regarda légèrement incrédule ne sachant quoi répondre. Il est vrai qu'il était venu ici dans l'espoir de pouvoir formuler son vœux le plus cher, mais à cet instant, le fait que l'inconnu lui proposait 3 vœux le mettait dans un chaos émotionnel intense. En effet, grâce à eux il pourrait faire renaître sa douce épouse et pouvoir continuer leur vie de couple qui s'était brutalement arrêté 5 ans après leur mariage. De plus, Rukia, sa petite sœur pourrait enfin faire la connaissance de sa grande sœur. Cependant, un tel souhait, lui ferait perdre son âme sœur, son démon aux yeux rouge flamboyant pour toujours. Il était en face d'un cruel dilemme.

Quand il s'était présenté devant cette cascade, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Tout était si simple. Il désirait juste revoir son démon et pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras tout en lui parlant. Entendre sa voix et savoir qu'il allait bien peu importe où il se trouvait.

Maintenant que faire? Deux choix s'imposait à lui : faire renaître sa défunte épouse ou garder dans ses bras son âme sœur.

On dit souvent que l'amour qu'on porte à son âme sœur est plus fort que tout mais le premier amour est tout aussi important, ce qui aujourd'hui le menait dans un conflit entre le passé et le présent.

-Tu sais, petit capitaine, le temps n'a pas de limite mais à mon sens, il est inutile de ressassé les choses du passé, elles font parfois plus de mal que de bien et puis le plus important est de vivre les instants présent et les savourer comme s'ils étaient les derniers de votre existence. Tu as réussis à trouver ton âme sœur et sache que bien des hommes la cherche et meurt sans jamais la trouver. Sois heureux d'y être arrivé. Si le destin à dit que tu devais être avec lui c'est que tu le mérite emplument tout comme lui.

-Qui êtes-vous au juste?

-En voilà une question bien intelligente, ricana doucement l'inconnu. A ton avis, qui suis-je?

-Je ne le sais justement pas, sinon je ne poserai pas la question! Répondit froidement le noble.

-L'air se refroidit, ne trouvez-vous pas? Questionna innocemment l'inconnu.

Byakuya ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et l'ignora royalement. Replongeant dans ses pensées, il se mit à se rappeler les moments joyeux qu'il avait passé avec sa défunte femme mais aussi sa longue descente vers les ténèbres. De suite des regrets s'implantèrent dans son cœur. Il aimerait tellement la revoir et lui dire qu'il avait respecté ses dernières paroles, que sa petite sœur s'appelait Rukia et qu'elle allait très bien, qu'elle était devenu une très honorable shinigami, qu'elle possédait le grade de vice-capitaine au sein du Gotei 13. Oui il fallait qu'il lui dise tout cela, il le fallait pour lui mais aussi pour elle.

-Je souhaiterais revoir une dernière fois ma défunte femme, Hisana Kuchiki.

-Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous voulez ?

-Oui ! Répondit catégoriquement le noble.

-Très bien, alors qu'il en soit ainsi !

L'homme souffla sur la larme du noble qu'il avait toujours sur le doigt et des milliers de paillettes étincelèrent sous les reflets de la lune pour ensuite laisser place à une silhouette. Quand la visibilité fut meilleure, Byakuya pût voir sa défunte femme face à lui avec un sourire au lèvre.

-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Byakuya-sama, cela faisait longtemps.

-Hisana ! Prononça ce dernier en un souffle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, Hisana.

-Vous aussi mais vous aviez des choses à me dire n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui en effet.

Byakuya desserra son étreinte et fit asseoir son premier amour sur un rocher puis s'installa auprès d'elle.

-Elle disparaîtra au levé du soleil dans deux heures. Profitez bien de cette instant, sur ce, j'attendrais vos deux autres souhaits.

L'inconnu disparu sous ces derniers mots laissant ainsi une intimité bien mérité à l'ancien couple marié.

Hisana était habillé d'un magnifique kimono blanc et lui souriait largement. Doucement, elle prit la main du noble dans la sienne et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Vous savez, d'où j'étais, j'ai pu vous observer pendant toutes ces années et je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir de prime abord respecté les lois. Je vous avais fais promettre de retrouver ma petite sœur et vous l'avez fais. Je sais le prix que cela à dû vous coûter de l'adopter mais je voulais qu'elle soit en sécurité. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait !

-Mais je n'ai pas réagis tout de suite au moment de son exécution.

-L'important est que vous vous êtes tout de même interposé quand elle était sans défense, vous faisant vous-même transpercé par le zanpakutô d'Ichimaru-taicho et pour cela je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

-Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai tant de fois agis si froidement avec elle. La voir me faisais trop mal, elle te ressemble tel le reflet d'un miroir.

-Malgré ma maladie, j'ai été heureuse à vos côtés et je suis sûre qu'elle l'ai également. Elle vous aime, vous êtes son précieux Nii-sama. Ne doutez pas d'être un bon frère. Vous lui avez donné un toit, un nom, une famille et la sécurité et votre froideur ne changera en rien les sentiments qu'elle a votre égard. Votre carapace a beau être de glace cela n'empêche pas la lecture de vos véritables sentiments et cela fait toute la différence.

-Si seulement elle pouvait te voir et te parler. Je me sens égoïste de garder ce moment rien qu'à moi.

-Il est préférable qu'elle ne me rencontre pas. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour seulement parler de nous. En vous observant j'ai vue que vous avez rencontré votre âme sœur et je tenais à vous félicité et vous donner tous mes vœux de bonheurs. Cependant, j'ai aussi vue ce qui s'est passé et sachez qu'il est important que vous vous battez pour lui. Ne le lâchez jamais, accrochez vous à lui de toute vos forces pour que jamais vous ne soyez de nouveau séparé définitivement. Je connais votre bonté de cœur et je sais que vous ne le laisserais jamais tombé mais parfois des événements fond que l'on perd espoir et qu'au final nous lâchions prise. Ne désespéré pas, jamais ! Dans la tourmente il y a toujours un espoir de lumière mais c'est parfois à nous de faire en sorte qu'elle vienne à nous.

-Je ne comprends point ce que vous voulez me dire.

-Le moment venu vous comprendrez. J'ai vraiment été heureuse de vous revoir Byakuya-sama et cela à véritablement été un honore d'avoir partagé votre vie même pour une courte duré. A présent j'aurais une dernière faveur à vous demander.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, Hisana.

-Promet moi de vivre heureux avec lui et de ne jamais le laisser s'éloigner de toi pour aller dans un endroit dans lequel tu ne pourras pas le rejoindre.

-Je t'en fais le serment de plus je ne compte pas le laisser s'échapper encore une fois.

-Bien, je suis rassurée maintenant et je peux à présent partir en paix. Si cela n'est pas trop demandé. Pourriez vous faire mes salutations au prince quand il reviendra dans le monde des humains ?

-Bien sûr mais je ne sais point quand il reviendra.

-Ça ne serai tarder, faite moi confiance ! Il sera bientôt de retour auprès de vous.

-Serais-tu où il est en ce moment ?

-Au royaume des morts. C'est là-bas que sont envoyés les démons qui sont morts. Il vous manque, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est tellement incroyable, irréelle dans un sens. Je ne le connais même pas mais portant c'est comme ci nous nous étions depuis longtemps fréquentés. Mon reiatsu l'appelle quand il est dans la même pièce que moi et plus rien ne compte à par lui.

-C'est la résonance des âmes vous n'avez pas besoin de le connaître pour être amoureux de lui. Votre âme, votre cœur et votre corps le reconnaissent, ils savent que c'est lui et personne d'autre qui doit être dans vos bras. La résonance est une chose merveilleuse qui doit être préservée. Prenez soin de votre âme sœur car si vous la perdez alors la douleur d'une simple perte ne sera rien en comparaison de celle de votre amour destiné.

-Merci, Hisana ! Tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur même si aujourd'hui je l'ai donné à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu vas me manquer !

-Je serais toujours auprès de vous Byakuya-sama et je veillerais sur votre amour ne craignez rien. Il est temps de nous dire à dieu à présent. N'oubliez pas votre promesse !

-Je ne l'oublierai pas. A dieu Hisana.

Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres du noble. En ce moment il se sentait soulagé comme ci un poids c'était retiré de ses épaules. Hisana lui fit un petit au revoir de la main et s'évapora dans un rayon de lumière doré. Fermant les yeux, il profita de ce moment de répit. C'est d'un pas beaucoup plus léger qu'il retourna à son logement.

Les heures à venir semblaient bien sombre comparé à toutes les guerres qu'ils ont puent mener jusque là. Et ils n'étaient pas encore au bout de leur peine. La vie est un échiquier pour certain et pour d'autre ce n'est qu'un jeu de poker. Calcul ou tromperie ? Où se place le bon chemin à suivre dans ce dédale de ténèbres ? Il n'y a que le temps qui porte toutes les réponses mais il reste toujours muet devant les cataclysmes de la vie.

* * *

**Bonjour ami(e)s du jour, Bonsoir ami(e)s du soir :)**

**Je sais ça fais un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté mais je suis de retour comme promis. Je la continuerais avec mon autre fic "comment dire à son capitaine qu'il va être papa?" Pour ceux ou celles qui lisent les deux, vous savez que ce sont deux fics diamétralement opposés d'une part le style d'écriture et part le fait que celle-ci est assez sombre. Il est vrai que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre c'est pour ça que j'en avais commencée une autre beaucoup plus joyeuse que celle-ci mais me revoilà et les publications continuerons comme prévus.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement Manon coste qui me suit depuis le début de cette fic ainsi que Yui Akumo Kuro ma chérie n'a moi et Pioush qui me fait vraiment rire dans toutes ses reviews que je viens de découvrir sans oublié .fukutaicho qui me suit sur celle-ci et l'autre et Fu qui m'a toujours laissé une petite reviews. **

**Merci infiniment de votre lecture cela me fait très plaisir et m'aide à me motiver pour vous faire découvrir toujours plus dans DARK EXORCIST.**

**manon coste: Hey oui Dark Exorcist est de retour après un silence radio de plusieurs mois. Je me sens un peu honteuse héhé :/. J'ai fais comme tu me l'as dis et donc après un break me revoilà de retour avec ma première fic de Bya/Ren. Me voilà bien avec deux fics mdr. Va pas falloir que je m'emmêle les pinceaux surtout que j'ai un projet d'une troisième fic ;) Encore merci de me lire et d'être présente pour tout ce que j'écris :)**

**Yui akuma kuro: Et bien ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas? Mais vaut mieux tard que jamais hein? J'ai le droit à une récompense *.* ? Vue que tu attend papa dans le lit tu pourras lui faire un gros poutou de ma part et lui dire que je l'emmerde ? XD Tu peux dire merci au con de mon père car sans lui tu ne serais pas déchu et t'imagine notre réputation avec un ange dans la famille beurk j'ose même pas y pensé. J'irai remercié tonton en personne en lui crament 2 ou 3 anges au passage ;). Je te n'aime fort ma chappy chappy mouah**

** .fukutaicho: Ravis de savoir que ma toute première fic sur ce couple te plais :) Encore merci de m'avoir mis dans tes fics et auteur favoris :) Comme tu peux le voir me revoilà avec le chapitre 15 depuis le temps que je vous fais attendre mdr. Bah au moins l'autre avance bien tu me diras XD. J'espère que tu as passé un bon moment en lisant ce chapitre. Bisous :)**

**Pioush: Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour tes reviews elles m'ont fait beaucoup rire et j'en avais besoin. Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout et si tu veux me parler en message privé il n'y a pas de problème :). J'avoue avoir fais un break sur cette fic après le décès de mon oncle et le fait que tout partait en eau de boudin. Accident de voiture, puis un autre mais j'étais pas dans la voiture cette fois mais à côté j'ai eu une contracture musculaire dans tout le dos et j'ai finis bloquée au finale, la joie et pour m'achevé on m'annonce peu de temps après que j'ai un problème au niveau de mes yeux et qu'ils ne savent pas d'où ça vient on me file un traitement et manque de peau il me rend quasi aveugle. Au final ma fic n'a pas avancé et quand j'ai repris l'écriture j'ai voulu changé d'ambiance pour me décontracter mais aujourd'hui je suis bien de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ( bon j'ai compris je sors XD) Hey oui des mystères sont dévoilés mais d'autres font leurs apparitions hihihi je suis diabolique mouahahah. En effet Renji n'a que 18 ans mais la guerre s'est passé il y a plusieurs siècles donc la question est "what the fuck?" mdr et bien tu le seras plus tard ;) accroche toi tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines niark niark. Il est vrai que c'est dur de garder le suspens aussi longtemps et je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas peu fière de moi et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise car n'ayant pas beaucoup de lecteur je me suis dis que sois j'écris vraiment mal sois mon histoire est nulle ou même les deux. Mais bon j'ai écris cette fic avant tout pour moi alors je l'ai continuée jusqu'à maintenant. Savoir que tu ne perd pas d'intérêt pour elle me fait super méga plaisir alors t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas chiante et j'ai hâte de lire tes prochaine reviews. Encore merci super big bisous mouaaaaaaaaaah **

**Voilà donc un bon petit chapitre de posté. Je vous dis donc à très vite **

**Bisous Bisous**

**Shimizu-sama**


End file.
